


How I Met Your Father

by beingevil



Category: Thor (2011), Thor (Comics)
Genre: Burn injuries, Children, Divorce, Families of Choice, Kid Fic, M/M, Past reference to accidental harm to a child, Warning: Great liberties with Norse mythology, Warning: Lawyers, blatant lawyer fantasies, don't do this at home, don't do this in your jurisdiction, don't do this in your office, highly unprofessional advocate/client relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingevil/pseuds/beingevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor Odinson is an up and coming barrister who becomes entangled in the messy divorce proceedings of one Loki Laufeyson and his custody battle for his four children. Their relationship becomes increasingly unprofessional.</p>
<p>Warning: This story deals with divorce, and makes reference to past accidental harm to a child.</p>
<p><a href="http://pancakesandplaid.tumblr.com/post/25440169854">Art for this story</a> by the wonderful <a href="http://pancakesandplaid.tumblr.com">pancakesandplaid</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in honour of Father's Day. 
> 
> This one's for [amandes](http://amandes.tumblr.com/) and [ragenserenity](http://ragenserenity.tumblr.com/), for being so lovely and encouraging. 
> 
> This story started out as an attempt to troll [manic-intent](http://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent) when I was writing [Bring Down the Sky](http://archiveofourown.org/series/17929). This has clearly backfired because I ended up writing it. So this story is also for her.
> 
> Also, [pancakesandplaid](http://pancakesandplaid.tumblr.com) drew [lovely, lovely art of Thor and Hel painting](http://pancakesandplaid.tumblr.com/post/25440169854).

Thor’s newest client is unlike any he’s ever had.

It’s a rare client who is this organised on the first meeting, but this Loki Laufeyson certainly is. The divorce papers are all here, neatly filed, as is an original copy of the marriage certificate, a one-page document detailing the history of the marriage, and a two-page document setting out information on of Loki’s four ( _four!_ ) children. Thor finds himself wishing all the firm’s clients were like this.

If they all only looked like Loki, it certainly wouldn’t hurt, either, though it would probably be difficult telling them apart.

He’s polite, too, which Thor has found is a rare thing for a client in the midst of a divorce. He apologises for the short notice, and wastes no time in getting Thor up to speed on the current status of the matter. 

In the midst of a terse recount of how he was served with the papers, his new client’s mobile phone rings. He looks down at the display, then at Thor. “I need to take this call,” he says. “I’ll be back in about ten minutes.”

“Sure,” Thor says, and Loki leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

The door latch is faulty, and it swings open seconds after Loki has left. Thor, feeling his client wanted the privacy, gets up to shut the door, but is arrested by Loki’s laughter.

He looks out down the landing.

“You have to tell your brother he _can’t_ just do what he wants,” Loki is saying, silhouetted against the window. “Or he’s going to be standing in that corner until the end of the world.”

Loki is quiet, and Thor can barely make out the sound of an excited voice chattering away at the other end of the line. “No, you can’t have all his pudding.”

Even more excited chattering ensues.

“That’s my girl,” Loki says. “I’ll see you soon, all right?” His voice goes all warm when he does that, and it’s not a tone Thor would have ever imagined his client’s voice could take, not with his reserved demeanour. He pauses, and Thor can see his smile from where he’s standing. “Me too.”

Loki ends the call, and Thor steps back into the room, suddenly conscious of how he’s been eavesdropping.

When Loki returns, he is smiling wryly. “That was my daughter,” he explains. “Step away for a few minutes and it seems the household has descended into chaos.” He looks resigned, but fond. “It appears that that I must have words with my son when I return. I feel like such a villain.”

“Someone usually has to be,” Thor replies.

“Unfortunately,” Loki says. Then he’s all business again. “I know there’s the matter of the assets, but I thought I’d speak to you about that another time, before getting the documentation together,” Loki says.

Thor shows him out, but not before asking if he needs a cab.

Loki declines. “I live nearby,” he says. “One of the reasons I chose to come here.” His smile doesn’t reach his eyes.

+

Loki doesn’t call him all the time, or keep sending him chaser emails the way some of his other clients do. In subsequent interactions, Loki has proved himself no less polite than he appeared at their first meeting, and he generally seems content to let Thor do his job. His replies to Thor’s updates on his case are prompt, brief, and always constructive.

Thor finds himself wishing that more of the firm’s clients were like this, but he also finds himself wishing he saw more of Mr. Laufeyson.

He gets his wish sooner than he expects.

+

Thor has volunteered for some time now at a hospital that does burn rehabilitation. It’s part of a his firm’s effort to raise their profile with pro bono work. With his caseload, it’s not easy to make it to all his sessions, but he’s glad he hasn’t had to cancel again today. Today’s patient is a little girl with healing scar tissue all the way down one side of her body. She can’t be older than fifteen.

“Hello,” he says, gently. “I’m Thor.”

Quick green eyes meet his own. “You have a funny name,” she says.

“I’m sure I’m not the only one,” he says, with equanimity, as he gets out the sheets of paper.

She casts a sharp glance in his direction. When he doesn’t react, she says, “So do I.”

“Do you?” he asks, opening up the paints. Painting at easels is a new activity the hospital is trying to get patients to improve their range of movement – it’s fairly controlled, and patients can stand or sit as they prefer.   

“My name’s Hel,” she says.

“Pleased to meet you, Hel,” he replies.

“Before you ask, it’s not short for Helen,” she says, somewhat bitterly.

“I don’t suppose it is.”

“People are always trying to make me into someone I’m not.”

“Are they?” he says. “That’s a pity. You seem fine the way you are.”

That earns him another sharp look. But there is a little conversation after, as they set to painting.

Hel, it turns out, is painting a forest in breathtaking detail. Thor watches in fascination as a vibrant forest emerges from the blank canvas – more shades of green than he’s ever seen in a single painting, bright splashes of scarlet and magenta in the foliage, curling vines, towering trees. She works with single-minded intensity, utterly silent save for asking him for help with paint tubes that refuse to yield to her efforts.

Shortly after she asks for pink, he realises she is painstakingly painting a snake coiling around the thick trunk of the tallest tree in the forest, reaching from the tree’s tangled roots to the tops of its highest branches. She paints its forked tongue tasting the air, then steps back to examine her work critically.

“Is that a wolf?” Thor asks, pointing at something lurking behind what looks like fern fronds. Black and gray brushstrokes appear to suggest fur; other sharp, precise white marks tapering to a point look like teeth, and on the whole, the creature seems poised to strike.

“Not bad,” says Hel. “You can interpret a thirteen-year-old’s painting.”

He turns to look at her and finds the unscarred side of her mouth curving up in a smile.

“So I can,” he agrees.

“What do you think that is?” she asks, pointing her paintbrush at a patch of grey dappled with dark and light intermittently.

Thor studies it closely at it. “I think it’s a horse,” he says at length. “There’s the mane… and tail. And here are his legs.”

“You’re not going to ask me what a horse is doing in a jungle?”

Thor shakes his head.

“You’re not going to tell me that horse has too many legs?”

Thor smiles at her. “You can paint what you want, Hel. I’m not going to stop you.”

Hel smiles back at him, suddenly and unexpectedly. It lights up her whole face, and he’s struck by how very pretty she is when she smiles.

They are still smiling at each other when Loki Laufeyson walks in.

Thor turns at his footsteps. He has never seen anyone’s expression change as fast.

Because he's been watching Hel, he sees her suddenly attentive.

Loki notices it too. “Hel,” he says, shortly, “I’ll see you down the corridor. I need to speak to Mr. Odinson for a minute.”

Hel nods, even as she turns an assessing gaze on Thor.

At the door, Hel turns to him. “Thank you, Thor,” she says. “I had a wonderful afternoon.”

The second she’s gone, Thor doesn’t hesitate to explain how he came to be here, how today is the first time he’s met Hel, and how he had no idea she was Loki’s daughter.

Loki seems to relax imperceptibly. “What a coincidence, meeting you like this,” he says lightly. The smile on his mouth doesn't reach his eyes.

Thor apologises. Loki gives him a look very like one Hel had directed at him scant minutes ago. “There’s no need for that, Mr. Odinson. It was a surprise, seeing you here, and that’s all it is. This isn’t anything you wouldn’t eventually have found out about me.”

Thor nods, and as Loki makes to follow Hel down the hallway, adds, "I wish her a swift recovery.”

Loki nods curtly and leaves.

+

It isn’t very long after the hospital incident that he hears from Loki again.

It’s not the best of mornings. There’s been a massive cock-up on the filing of a time-sensitive claim, and Thor’s been intermittently on the line with court administrative staff in the course of a highly contentious and deeply unproductive morning. On top of that, a distressed junior barrister has been calling him ceaselessly for assistance on a mind-numbingly straightforward application.

When the telephone rings, Thor thinks that it’s the junior barrister again.

In his defense, it has been, the past five times the telephone rang.

"Fuck me sideways," he hisses into the receiver, "Do you think this is funny?"

The low, amused chuckle at the other end of the line makes his blood run cold.

"Is that an order or a request, Mr. Odinson?"

He'd recognize that smooth mellifluous voice anywhere.

  
_Oh, shit._   
  


"Mr. Laufeyson," he chokes, "I am _so_ sorry-"

"Call me Loki," says the devil at the end of the line, "I don't stand on formality after a line like _that_.”

Thor buries his head in the hand that isn’t holding the receiver.

 “I seem to have called at a bad time. I’ll speak to you again later?”

“No,” Thor says. “Just – carry on. You’ll make more sense than the person I thought you were.”

Loki laughs again, and Thor smiles for the first time that day.

“I was calling to tell you that I won’t be able to make it for the meeting on Friday. Unfortunate circumstances – one of my sons had an incident at school, and I’m being called in to speak to the teachers. A matter of discipline, it seems. But I didn’t call to burden you with my personal problems.”

Thor pauses. That _is_ a problem. Their response on the most recent set of papers filed is due next week. He could ask for more time, but he’s already going to ask a lot of the Court, and he’d rather not tax it more than he has to.

“If Friday won’t work for you, would the weekend suit?” he asks. “I don’t mean to intrude on your weekend, but the response is due next week.”

There is a pause. “Would Sunday afternoon work for you?”

“Sunday it is.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose,” Loki says.

“Trust me, Mr. Laufeyson,” says Thor earnestly, “It’s the least I could do.”

There is a short pause. “Well then,” Loki says. “Sunday it is.”


	2. best laid plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is sent on a quest to find an unruly child with an unusual name, and has further encounters of a legal kind. 
> 
> Bonus scene at the end of the chapter! May be read at the beginning of the chapter, but is likely to make more sense after you've read the chapter.
> 
> Warning: This story deals with divorce, and this chapter makes reference to past accidental harm to a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For: 
> 
> 1\. The wonderful [pancakesandplaid](http://pancakesandplaid.tumblr.com), who drew [lovely, lovely art of Thor and Hel painting](http://pancakesandplaid.tumblr.com/post/25440169854) (well, Hel painting, and Thor spectating) from the [first chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/436590). You might also like El's lovely [Thor (and Loki), and Loki fanart](http://pancakesandplaid.tumblr.com/tagged/fanart) (some material may be nsfw, all are lovely and thought-provoking and I love the AUs!). 
> 
> 2\. The lovely [amandes](http://amandes.tumblr.com/), who has been a wonderful source of encouragement, brainstorming and ideas (some here are thanks to her good suggestions).
> 
> 3\. [ragenserenity](http://ragenserenity.tumblr.com/), who is lovely and supportive and unfailingly encouraging. 
> 
> Bonus scene at the end of the chapter! May be read at the beginning of the chapter, but is likely to make more sense after you've read the chapter.

After the encounter with Hel and Loki, Thor felt it would be better if he switched out of his regular rotation with the rehabilitation unit, as he didn’t think it was an arrangement Loki felt particularly comfortable with. As it happens, Rogers from down the hallway is looking for someone to take his place helping out at a Field Day at a local comprehensive (as an urgent injunction hearing has come up) and Thor’s request for a switch is both understood and welcomed with great enthusiasm.

This is how Thor finds himself in a stadium alive with teenagers and their attendant family and friends, urgent shouting over bullhorns, tangles of unruly children, flags and homemade pennants flying. He feels at home here, and watching the races makes him wish he were on the track instead of behind a table (nominally facilitating, but in practice doing whatever he is needed to). A coltish dark-haired boy with an unpronounceable name wins the hundred metre dash by a stunning margin, and the stands are wild with cheers.

Thor has just finished attending to a distraught young lady who has lost her iPod when a tug on his shirt prompts him to turn and look right into an arresting green-eyed gaze that seems immediately and oddly familiar. There is no time for his thoughts to proceed any further in that vein, as his shirt-tugger seems fairly distressed, having recently misplaced his brother, and is asking for Thor’s help in finding him.

“He’s very young,” says the boy, “He gets confused very easily. I’m afraid that if we don’t find him now, he’s going to wander further afield. Could you come with me now?”

It’s really very difficult to say no to those eyes, which is why Thor doesn’t.

“When did you see him last?” he asks.

“Near the finish line of the race before this one,” the boy says. “I saw him coming through the crowds to get to me, and before I knew it, he’d disappeared.”

“You’re the one who won that race,” Thor says, recognising him now.

“Well, yes,” says the boy, looking rather abashed.

“It was a splendid race. You were very swift.”

“Thank you,” says the boy, ducking his head and turning to look critically at the stands. “I think he may have run here,” he says, indicating the area under the stands. “He likes hiding when he’s scared.”

They poke their way through rusting furniture and dusty boxes until they hear a whimper from not very far away. They find their quarry soon enough then, curled up under a rickety desk, looking very small and miserable.

“Fenrir, get out here,” the boy says.

Fenrir doesn’t bother turning around. He curls up in a tighter ball and shakes his head.

The boy makes an irritated noise. He turns to Thor. “I’d go in after him, but this outfit isn’t mine, and I’d best not ruin it,” he says. “Wait here. I’ll go get a change of clothes.”

“Let me try?” Thor offers.

The boy eyes him critically. “I’m not sure you’re going to fit in there,” he says.

Thor takes his point. It’s a small area under the stands, and he’s hardly the size of a seven year old boy.

“Worth a shot,” he says, and climbs in as far as he can go.

Fenrir, it turns out, is a hard sell, and even with his brother’s assurances, takes about ten minutes of coaxing before he even looks at them, ten more before he is willing to consider climbing out of the corner in which he has ensconced himself, and fifteen more for good measure before he deigns to do so. All in all, it’s one of the toughest negotiations Thor has ever conducted, and the other party wasn’t even represented.

Once they’re both out, Fenrir lifts his arms to be picked up and Thor obliges, as a show of good faith and to avert any further disputes. He carries Fenrir out into the sunshine, to a quiet spot on the nearest stand. His brother follows behind.

Once they are settled, the boy turns to Thor. “I’ve been terribly rude,” he admits. “I haven’t even told you my name. I’m Sleipnir, by the way,” he says, extending his hand. “Thank you for helping me find my brother.”

Thor shakes his hand, marveling at his manners.

Having ensured Fenrir is fine, Sleipnir fishes a mobile phone out of his pocket and gazes intently at its screen. This seems to cause him some consternation. “Oh,” he says. “Daddy must be frantic.” He calls to update the parent in question that they are fine and informs him of their location.

Thor realises Fenrir’s face is really rather dirty after the adventure under the stands. He starts trying to clean the worst of the mess with a corner of his shirt.

Fenrir, to his credit, doesn’t squirm very much, and seems oddly content with sizing him up. It’s a very intent look for someone who can’t be more than seven or so, and Thor feels he would be discomfited if this keeps on for very much longer.

He is saved from further examination by a voice which seems to have become very good at making his blood run cold.

“Hello, Mr. Odinson.”

He turns and finds himself gazing into eyes the same shade as Sleipnir’s. And Fenrir’s too, come to think of it.

Words desert him.

“Well, the look on your face certainly answers one question,” Loki says, settling down next to Thor. He glances at Fenrir. “The next time you think about getting yourself lost like that, young man, you’d better have another think coming.”

Fenrir immediately decides that hiding behind Thor is a highly captivating activity worthy of all his attention.

Loki turns to Thor. "We must stop meeting like this," Loki says, his wild hair (and residual breathlessness, for he seems to have gotten here as soon as he possibly could) making him look very human, and oddly endearing. Thor has to consciously will his thoughts not to proceed any further in that direction. He busies himself with cleaning the grime off Fenrir’s face and studiously avoids answering.

Loki takes it upon himself to fill the silence. “Were you anyone else, I might consider accusing you of stalking my children,” he says, in an eminently reasonable tone. “But I think – rightly or not – that you are a man incapable of subterfuge, Mr. Odinson, and I find myself inclined to give you the benefit of the doubt.”

“Much obliged,” Thor mutters, wishing _he_ could hide behind Fenrir.

“I shall stop making you uncomfortable and take my son off your hands,” says Loki, astutely, and opens his arms to Fenrir. Fenrir scrambles instantly into his lap.

“You look a mess,” says Loki, reprovingly, as he brushes Fenrir’s hair back from his forehead. “A mess that someone seems to have tried cleaning up, if without the benefit of any sort of conventional cleaning material, such as, say, a handkerchief.”

Thor tries very hard not to squirm.

Loki removes a handkerchief as immaculate as he is from his pocket. After looking at it consideringly for a moment, he holds it out to Thor.

“Take it, Mr. Odinson,” he says. “I cannot imagine which dark corners of the realm you have ventured to in order to extract my son, but it has certainly left you as filthy as he. These two will be washed soon enough, where I cannot make the same assurances for you.” The beginnings of a smile touch the edges of his mouth, but go no further. “It seems that you are yourself in need of a handkerchief, and it would be remiss of me to let you leave without some token of my gratitude for finding my son.”

Thor accepts the handkerchief awkwardly.

“Given that we were already going to meet tomorrow, Mr. Odinson, I applaud your eagerness in renewing our acquaintance today,” says Loki, a mischievous light in his eyes.

Thor cannot help but notice how both Fenrir and Sleipnir look suddenly very interested in this line of conversation. Loki does not miss it either, and his gaze turns contemplative. He hoists Fenrir to the ground and holds out his other hand, which Sleipnir immediately takes.

In a much more serious tone, he says, “Thank you for bringing him back.”

“Thank you Mr. Odinson,” chorus the boys.

Sleipnir waves as they leave, and Fenrir turns and follows suit.

+

Lincoln’s Inn Field tends to be quieter on a Sunday than it is on weekdays, with the office crowd gone. It was such a lovely spring day that Thor had suggested having the meeting outdoors, as it would get stuffy enough inside the office once the day warmed up. Loki, who had inexplicably turned up in a suit, had agreed readily.

The fresh air seemed to suit him well enough, once they had settled down under a tree in the quietest corner of the park.

Loki seems quite ready to keep the jacket on for the rest of the session, and Thor can’t help asking him if he’s hot.

Thor only realizes how that sounds when Loki doesn’t answer, though the corner of his mouth quirks up. Mercifully, Loki doesn’t bother dignifying his question with a response, but does shrug off his jacket and lay it across his lap.

Loki seems preoccupied, and Thor turns to see where he’s gazing – at a young family out for a day. The children look around Fenrir’s age, and are shrieking and chasing each other.

“Is Fenrir all right?” Thor asks.

Loki manages to look ticked off and fond simultaneously. “Yes. Thank you for asking. No worse off for his escapade, other than a few scrapes and a telling-off from his father.”

For once, Loki seems hesitant, which Thor finds strange, because Loki has always been relatively forthcoming, if somewhat reserved, until then. He turns the topic to their response to the divorce petition as gently as he knows how. Loki seems to gather himself together, then, and soon enough he’s filling Thor in on the reasons for the divorce and, more importantly, why his wife wanted sole custody, or as the papers put it, a sole residence order. The petition had only stated, rather cryptically, that she believed that it was in the children’s best interests that they stay with her, and that reasons would be put before the court at the appropriate date.  
"By then we were staying together because of the kids, which is… ironic, really, because in the end we fell apart because of the kids. It was a really busy time at work, and I hadn’t been spending anywhere near enough time at home. Eighteen hour days in the office, and weekends, aren’t conducive to that.”

“I’m no innocent in this, Mr. Odinson, and I’m not going to hesitate to admit it because she won’t hesitate to offer it. The turning point was Hel’s accident.” 

Loki’s fingers clench into his jacket, and Thor realises this is still very much something that he hasn’t left behind.

“I was home then, but working. Hel had asked me to help her make tea, but I was busy and said I would later. She went off and... Well, you saw her. When I heard her screams... I…" Loki seems genuinely at a loss for words.  
"It's all right," Thor says, and knowing what paltry comfort those words were, and still feeling the need to say them.  
"Then of course she was in hospital for weeks. Even after they let her come home, there was rehabilitation, and it was hard on her and all of us. And of course every time we looked at her we would remember everything.”

“Work was piling up. The kids suffered. All of them. Fenrir started acting out - getting into a lot of trouble at school. Biting people, for one reason or another. Sleipnir's grades started falling, teachers reported him being in a bad mood all the time. Jor... Got very clingy. Wouldn't leave me or Angrboda, wouldn't leave the house, cried whenever we were apart."  
  
"I tried to change things then – I sold what I could of the business, and started working from home with what I couldn’t sell. But by then I think it was already too late for Angrboda and I. Too much blood under the bridge, and all that. Our marriage was effectively over, and we knew it - I was just more stubborn about admitting it than she was, because I was afraid I'd lose the children. It seems as if I've been vindicated," he says, dryly. “And having lived through all that… I think I’d do the same thing if I were in her position.”

Thor keeps taking his notes, unsure of what to say.

 "You've seen my daughter," Loki says.

Thor nods, unsure of where Loki plans to take this.

"I can't imagine what you must think of me, letting my daughter get into such a state." He looks away. “I don’t think much of myself. I don’t blame my wife for thinking the same.”

Thor replies cautiously. "I see a man who gave up his job to take care of his little girl. One who's doing his best to make things right for her and making sure she has everything she needs."

Loki goes quiet then, and studies Thor's face with an intensity that unsettles him. Thor is reminded suddenly of Sleipnir’s gaze and thinks that he shouldn’t have taken so long to make the connection.  


"Well, maybe you are worth your fees after all, Mr. Odinson," he says, finally. "You almost have me convinced."  
  
"I will be the first to admit I have been far from a model father, Mr. Odinson. But I care about my children, and as far as possible I would like to keep them with me. The sole residence arrangement, from what I’ve learned of it and what you’ve told me about it, doesn’t seem like it would permit that at all.”

Thor nods. "I can work with this. I'll do my best for you and your children."  
  
"I don't know if I'm doing the best for them or being selfish," Loki admits. His expression turns wry. "Why did I feel this was information suitable for you, again? I doubt this will be any use in my defence.”

"I was thinking," Thor says. Loki makes a surprised noise, and the curve of his mouth turns mocking. Thor tries his best to ignore it, and continues. "I was thinking that if you could show the drop in earnings you've taken since making the changes to your business, that would show how far you're willing to go to take care of Hel."

"It was worth it," Loki snaps.

"I have no doubt," Thor answers. "But it would be useful if you could show it."  


Loki's expression turns thoughtful.  


"Any other changes you've made to your life, your living arrangements, things you've done for your kids, that would be useful too," Thor adds.

“I’ll get back to you on that, Mr. Odinson,” Loki says.

“I’ll wait on that, but in the meantime I’ll get the first draft of the answer to the petition over to you tomorrow,” he responds. “It’s fairly common to agree to the divorce but to dispute the arrangements for the children.”

“Thank you, Mr. Odinson,” says Loki, gathering his jacket, and himself.

"Thor," he says.  
"What?"  
"You can call me Thor," he offers.

They dust off stray blades of grass and head to the edge of the park. Before Thor turns to the firm and Loki leaves for home, Loki pauses.

"So," he says lightly. "You know virtually everything about me, and I know nothing about you except where you work and what you do. It feels strange."  


 "Always happy to provide full and frank disclosure," Thor offers, smiling.

" _Lawyers_ ," Loki says, making a face. "Well, since you’re being so forthcoming: why did you become a lawyer?"  


Thor smiles. "I get that a lot. I guess... For me it's that - it feels good to fight for something. To fight for someone.” He feels oddly self-conscious. "I'd say it feels good to win, but-"

"You really just like fighting?" Loki asks, and his eyes seem to hide a private joke.

“Yes,” Thor admits.  


Loki smiles. "Then I'm glad you chose to fight for me."

Something passes between them then that Thor doesn’t have the words for, and he has the oddest feeling that somehow, he might be missing the biggest thing happening here.

“Well,” Loki says, “As much as I’d like to continue this line of questioning, I’m afraid we both have places we need to be. But you’ll hear from me.”

Thor catches himself smiling all the way back to the firm. He knows it’s ridiculous, but it feels too good to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Bonus Scene**
> 
>  
> 
> This happens shortly before Thor and Sleipnir meet.
> 
> “Sleipnir, stop playing with Daddy’s camera,” Hel snaps, irritably. “You know he’s not going to be pleased if you drop it.”
> 
> “I’m careful,” protests the amateur photographer in question. “Take a look at the zoom function!”
> 
> Hel rolls her eyes, but complies, as she has learned from experience that compliance in certain matters saves her a world of pestering.
> 
> She stops short as the lens pans over the stands.
> 
> “Sleipnir, can you get me a closer look at the end of the information booth?”
> 
> Sleipnir, happy to be saved a further tongue-lashing, complies readily.
> 
> Hel examines the results critically, and smiles.
> 
> “I want to see, too,” demands Sleipnir, leaning over.
> 
> Hel tilts the camera his way. “Not too long now,” she says. “I promise you’ll have plenty of time for that later.” She looks up at him. “Get Fenrir here. There’s something I want the two of you to do.”


	3. step into my office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor meets the the last outstanding member of the Laufeyson family. And partakes of the thrills (and spills) of Easter egg hunting. 
> 
> Bonus scene at the end of the chapter. This one definitely has to be read after the chapter. 
> 
> The lovely pancakesandplaid has drawn [Loki's children](http://pancakesandplaid.tumblr.com/post/26218267547). And a couple of lovely bonuses, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to: 
> 
> 1\. The lovely [pancakesandplaid](http://pancakesandplaid.tumblr.com/), for drawing such lovely art and giving me even more ideas and details for the story; 
> 
> 2\. The wonderful [amandes](http://amandes.tumblr.com/), who has always been very supportive of this story; 
> 
> 3\. The amazing [ragenserenity](http://ragenserenity.tumblr.com/), who has been very kind to me; 
> 
> 4\. The one and only [manic-intent](http://manic-intent.tumblr.com/), who writes lovely [Tony/Thor modern AUs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/446839), and who has been a wonderful source of ideas for making Thor suffer in the professional field. (It's true!)

Once the response is filed, it is time to prepare the financial order application. As getting the financial statement in order is often the thorniest part of the divorce proceedings, Thor thinks, and Loki agrees, that it is best to get started as soon as possible.

It’s Loki who suggests that since his house – and home office – is nearby, it might make more sense for Thor to come by and get a sense of the fairly complex documentation. It’s easier, he says, than trying to explain it over a telephone call, or overloading the firm’s servers with the sheer volume of it all.

Thor has a bad feeling that Loki is being completely serious.

It’s hardly a conventional arrangement, but Thor has certainly conducted document inspections in worse places than a client’s home (a dilapidated warehouse comes to mind, as does a particularly memorable visit to a solicitor’s office where he was refused a chair and had to stand through the entire inspection), so he’s not complaining.

Loki’s home is a striking townhouse a fifteen-minute walk from the firm. Loki comes to the door and lets Thor in himself, shadowed by a sturdy dark-haired boy with a firm grip on Loki’s shirt-tail. The boy has curling dark hair and dark brown eyes, and doesn’t look much like Hel or Sleipnir. His eyes cautiously flick to Thor on occasion, but never leave Loki.

“He takes after his mother,” Loki explains, when he follows Thor’s gaze.

Thor finds himself smiling as he watches Loki with his son. Loki turns and catches him smiling, and the corners of his mouth tip upward.

“I have been remiss,” he says, and nudges the boy forward. “Jormugandr, this is Thor. Thor, my son Jormugandr.”

“Hello,” Thor says cautiously, not wanting to essay an attempt pronouncing that name until he’s heard it a few more times.

Jormugandr looks up at him with barely-disguised suspicion. He backs away a little into his father’s arms.

“Say hello,” Loki prompts.

Jormugandr turns and buries his face in Loki’s side.

Loki tousles his hair. “Alright, we’ll try this another time,” he says, and smoothly ushers his son into the living room.

“I’m sorry,” he says, later in his study. “I haven’t had many people over, so Jor’s not particularly good with strangers.”

“It’s all right,” Thor says. “At least he wasn’t crying.”

“At least he wasn’t,” agrees Loki.

+

“Interesting name, Jormugandr,” mentions Thor, as he settles down at the desk in Loki’s office.

“Yes, and my other children have such ordinary names,” says Loki, peering up at a set of arch files.

Thor’s eyes fall upon a picture of Loki and said children on the desk. It’s placed where someone seated at the computer might be able to see it when looking up from their work. Jormugandr, in Loki’s arms, is laughing at something off camera, and Thor is struck by what a happy child he seemed to be. Sleipnir and Fenris, next to Loki, are grinning from ear to ear. At the heart of the little family knot, Hel smiles, her face unscarred.

"She was so lovely at that age," says Loki, looking at the photograph.

"She still is," says Thor.

 

Loki turns sharply to look at him. "Were you anyone else, Mr. Odinson," he remarks, "I would call you a flatterer, but you strike me as a very bad liar.”

 

Thor has no response to that, which Loki seems to take as assent. They turn to the inspection of the multitudes of arch files and folders that line the walls of the office, and Thor soon discovers that Loki was completely accurate in his assessment of the volume and complexity of the documentation in respect of the financial assets.

 

Thor has never been in a financial adviser's home office before. This one is meticulously organised, and Thor has a feeling that Loki knows where every single document is.  
  
Thor certainly doesn't intend to adduce every document here, but in order to select the key documents, he needs to have an overview of the whole, and make sure that his selection represents that. It wouldn’t usually be necessary to introduce a great deal of supporting evidence, but as Thor is thinking of illustrating the drop in earnings Loki has taken since he started working from home to care for the children, he’s going to have to put in more documents than he would ordinarily have to.   
  


Thor settles down to review the papers, occasionally stealing glances at Loki, who is going through his accounts with single-minded intensity and doesn’t seem to catch Thor’s occasional looks. Thor is very thankful Loki's papers seem to be in order, but he supposes for an enterprise with the turnover Loki's has, HM Revenue and Customs would be very interested if they weren't.  
  


For all the paperwork they have to wade through, it is by no means a dull afternoon. Jor pops in every half hour to ask Loki if he's done yet. Sleipnir, Hel and Fenrir all take turns to come down and bodily remove him, and say hello to Thor while they are at it.

 

When Loki is done giving him an overview of the key assets and putting together a set of the main documents for Thor to take back to the firm, it’s past six and Thor’s head is reeling, so Loki asks if he would like some tea.

Loki’s clever fingers manage to look captivating even when engaged in a task as mundane as putting the kettle on to boil and readying mugs for tea. Thor tries not to stare too blatantly. He has the feeling Loki wouldn’t miss a thing.  

Loki, seemingly preoccupied with the water level on the kettle, says, almost off-handedly, “While we’re waiting, I was looking on resuming that line of questioning where we left off that Sunday.”

So they talk. It is surprisingly easy. Thor talks about where went to university, how he found his contract classes immensely tedious, his parents, his friends the Warriors Three, his brother Baldur (whom he misses), his dog Mjolnir (whom he misses more), and his volunteering. He hadn’t expected Loki to be interested in any of this, but is discovering that Loki is actually very easy to talk to when he wants to be. He’s a lively conversationalist who seems to have an opinion on anything and everything, and he’s better read than Thor could ever hope to be.

For all that he knows about Loki (the papers filed so far have largely not been sparing on the particulars), Thor feels that he really knows very little about what Loki is really like. But today, he thinks, has gone a little way towards resolving that.

Somehow it is half-past seven when he absently looks at the clock, and then he has to make his excuses for taking up so much of Loki’s time, particularly as his children must be wanting their dinner.

 

He only remembers time passing this fast when he is working against a deadline.

 

+

Iwaldi’s looking for another warm body for an Easter event his daughter is participating in, and it just so happens it’s near the firm. Iwaldi is particularly keen on having Thor there, as Thor’s known for being good at volunteering at events with kids.

Thor is careful now, and he asks for the name of little Sigyn’s school.

He groans when Iwaldi gives it, and says he has to run a conflict check. 

During their telephone conversation later, Loki seems more amused than anything else to hear of the coincidence. “By all means, Mr. Odinson,” he says. “Who am I to go against the hand of fate?”

To Thor’s assertion that he could say no, Loki replies, “It would be good to have you there too.”

“This isn’t a request in my capacity as your client,” he hastens to add. “But it’s something you seem to like to doing, and Hel has been complaining to me that she’s only seen you once since I embarrassed you into leaving the rehabilitation unit, and that the last occasion counts because you were working.”

“It wasn’t like that at all,” Thor protests. “I wasn’t embarrassed into leaving!”

There is a long silence over the line that lets Thor know exactly what Loki thinks of his statement. It is quite an achievement, considering Loki needed to say nothing at all to get his message across.

“You’re very kind, Mr. Odinson,” Loki says eventually, and leaves it at that.

+

The day chosen for the Easter event is a beautiful day – the best kind of day that feels like it’s balanced on the cusp of spring and summer, the kind of day that makes one glad to be alive.

It’s such a lovely day that the teachers have decided to paint the Easter eggs outdoors instead of indoors. The massive bowl everyone’s been dumping the water used for washing paintbrushes in is steadily filling up, and Thor was just thinking that he should do something about that when Iwaldi’s little girl Sigyn pre-empts him.

It seems rather big for her, and he’s just come over to ask if he can lend a hand when she trips, and sends the bowl’s contents all over him.

His first thought – after the shock of the cold water – is to check if she’s all right, and he does. He is thankful to find no cuts, no scratches, and that she hasn’t twisted anything. She is only a little stunned from the surprise of the fall. “I’m sorry,” she says, her huge eyes filling with tears as she takes in the damage. “It’s all right,” he reassures her. “You’re okay, and that’s the most important thing.”

“I ruined your shirt,” she says dolefully.

“It’ll wash,” Thor reassures her. “It’s like getting a free bath.”

“A free bath of dirty water,” says Hel, who seems to have materialised at his side. “You’re going to be cold.”

Her voice was so dry he wished it would work on his shirt. He’s starting to believe it’s his fault for being where Sigyn chose to trip, and thinks, not for the first time, that Hel is indeed her father’s daughter.

 “That’s probably true,” he agrees. “I’ll go in to clean up.”

Hel looks at him consideringly. “We brought another shirt for Daddy,” she says. “You’re a bit bigger than he is, but I think it’ll stretch.”

“I wouldn’t want to trouble your fath –“

“ _Daddy_ ,” Hel calls, her voice carrying easily over half the field. “ _Thor needs to borrow your shirt.”_

“It’s really all right,” Thor says, flustered, particularly as the rows of heads turn in his direction. “That’s really not necessary-”

“Oh, but it is,” says Hel, eyes fixed on the figure of Loki coming closer.

Loki has a neatly folded shirt in his hands. He stops at the sight of Thor, soaked to the skin.

“That’s quite a feat, Mr. Odinson,” he says, lightly. “Usually it’s my children who need a second change of clothes. And sometimes myself, after dealing with them.”

“It’s my fault,” whimpers Sigyn, and she buries her face in Hel’s shoulder.

“It could have happened to anyone,” says Thor, patting her gently on the back. “It’s all right.”

“Daddy, can you show Thor where the bathroom is?” Hel asks, putting her arm around Sigyn. “I’ll stay with Sigyn.”

“The bathroom’s on the first –”

“That one’s out of order,” Hel says. “You’ll need to take him to the one in the back building.”

“I’m sure I can find my way,” Thor says.

Loki winces. “No, you’ll have to pass the security guard, and he gives strangers a difficult time. I’ll take you there.”

Thor notices that Loki seems to be having some difficulty looking at him. “Sorry about the trouble,” he says.

“It’s no trouble,” says Loki lightly. “I’m sure I’m quite the envy of half the young ladies here today.”

Thor looks at him, question writ large on his face.

“You’d be quite a contender in a wet T-shirt contest, Mr. Odinson,” Loki says, laughter in his eyes.

“Oh,” Thor says, awkwardly.

“Let’s get you out of that shirt,” says Loki, his eyes crinkling as if at some private joke.

It is only when Thor emerges to find Hel and Sigyn huddled in a corner under the oak tree, their heads bent together conspiratorially, that Thor wonders if Sigyn’s little fall had really been an accident after all.

+

There is, eventually, an Easter egg hunt.

The parents, staff and volunteers not facilitating are gathered on the fringes of the area cordoned off for the hunt. Thor finds a seat next to Loki, who is standing for a better view of the chaos that is the hunt.

“I wonder,” muses Loki, “what would happen if, instead of hiding Easter eggs, none were in fact hidden. Imagine the chaos amongst the children and parents. _My_ children,” – who were currently racing about the cordoned-off area shrieking their heads off – “Would certainly be deeply displeased. But it would teach them an important lesson. I think it would be good for them to learn that simply because someone tells you something is there doesn’t mean it is. And it would teach them to decide for themselves the merits of looking for eggs in bushes or listening to adults who don’t always know what they’re talking about.”

“Wouldn’t that spoil the fun?” asked Thor.

“Not for _me_ ,” says Loki. “Well, the tears and bruised feelings probably wouldn’t be fun to deal with, but perhaps they would learn to think for themselves.”

“You are a terrifying man,” says Thor.

“You don’t know the half of it,” replies Loki. “I think children need to know that just because you go looking for something expecting to find it doesn’t mean that it is in fact _there_.”

“I don’t know,” Thor says. “Disappointment isn’t fun. But it’s nice to be rewarded for the effort. And sometimes you find what you’re looking for just when you’re not looking for it.”

Loki half-turns towards him, and the look in his eyes seems unusually thoughtful.

“That’s true too, Mr. Odinson,” says Loki, taking a seat next to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Bonus Scene**
> 
> This takes place in the Laufeyson household after the end of the chapter.
> 
> +
> 
> “Hel?”
> 
> Hel looks up from her book. “Yes, Daddy?”
> 
> Her father leans against the door frame, his arms casually crossed over his chest.
> 
> Hel sits up attentively, knowing that this is not going to be a casual conversation.
> 
> “So Sigyn just happened to trip right next to Mr. Odinson?”
> 
> Ah. “She can be quite clumsy.”
> 
> He appears to be considering this. Hel knows better. “The same Sigyn whose balance beam work is the best in her year?”
> 
> “Surprising, isn’t it?”
> 
> “And you just happened to have a shirt of mine with you?”
> 
> “Just so. You never know when you might need one. As we did.”
> 
> “I suppose you wouldn’t know how it was that Sleipnir and Fenrir both got lost at the Field Day last month?”
> 
> “That’s not very fair to Sleipnir, Daddy. It’s not as if he got lost.”
> 
> “True. He only managed to miss all my calls and disappear from sight for the better part of an hour.”
> 
> Hel shrugs, unconcerned. “Accidents happen, Daddy.”
> 
> When he is silent she looks up and instantly regrets her choice of words. She gets up and goes to him, wordlessly putting an arm around his waist. He pulls her close and rests his chin on her head.
> 
> They are quiet for a few precious moments.
> 
> He resumes the conversation as if it had never been interrupted. “I don’t suppose you wonder why your brothers somehow managed to turn up in the company of Mr. Odinson?”
> 
> Hel allows herself a smile because her father can’t see it.
> 
> “Well, sometimes good things happen too, Daddy.”
> 
> \+ 
> 
> Notes
> 
> 1\. Yes, the devious no-Easter-eggs reference is from [where you think it came from](https://twitter.com/#!/godofbadassery).
> 
> 2\. Here is [a gifset of Chris Hemsworth and a snake](http://beingevil.tumblr.com/post/25927175986/beingevil-v322321-chris-with-snake-thor) that is an excellent visual summary of Thor and Jormugandr's first meeting. Utterly unintentional (the scene was written some two months before I saw the gifset).


	4. we need to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is party to several revealing conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I forgot to mention this in my rush to get the first chapter posted on time, but if you like this story, you'll like [this single father!Loki modern AU on norsekink](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/2496.html?thread=2178752). It's Thor/Loki, completed, utterly lovely, and I adore it. I [rec'd it a while ago](http://beingevil.tumblr.com/post/13018162566/if-i-let-you-catch-me-thor-loki-fic-recs-thor), but it is definitely worthy of re-rec'ing! The story has PT!Thor and businessman (I think?) Loki and Loki's four lovely children. I've always privately wished for a sequel, but it seems unlikely that it will happen. 
> 
> 2\. [yuuram93](http://yuuram93.deviantart.com/) did [a lovely modern!Thor and Loki artwork inspired by this story](http://yuuram93.deviantart.com/art/Loki-First-312253567). I feel incredibly honoured. She [mentioned](http://comments.deviantart.com/1/312253567/2626561252) that she doesn't really use her Tumblr for art, so I've [reblogged it from this post on Tumblr](http://aln132.tumblr.com/post/26422874115/loki-first-by-yuuram93-o-o).
> 
> This is, as always, dedicated to the usual suspects!

Thor receives an unusual email from Loki that week, requesting a meeting that very day in Lincoln’s Inn Fields during his lunch break. The letter also says that Loki is taking important calls that morning and that he will brief Thor on the details of his query when they meet. While it is a relatively last-minute request for a meeting, it is hardly the most last-minute request for a meeting he has ever received, and because it’s Loki, he agrees readily.

He can’t help but think it a rather unusual request. While last-minute demands for meetings aren’t an uncommon occurrence, Loki has always given him more than adequate notice whenever they need to meet, and every other time he has met Loki so far has always been at the house. He thinks it must be because the matter to be discussed is a situation which Loki does not wish the children to overhear, although he does wonder why Loki hasn’t requested a meeting at the office instead.

He is there on time, and notes the rather precise coordinates given for the meeting. The appointed place is a park bench closest to his office and furthest from Loki’s home, under the spreading arms of a plane tree that screen those gathering there from view. In other words, it is an excellent spot for a private discussion.

When he gets there, he finds an umbrella, a half-eaten sandwich and the _Financial Times_ on the bench, as if someone has stepped away for a moment, but intends to return later. He stands by and waits patiently.

The undergrowth near the bench rustles, and Thor looks up sharply to be greeted by the sight of Sleipnir and Hel emerging from the shrubbery. Sleipnir turns to assist Jormugandr as he, too, emerges from the leaves, while Hel approaches him.

“Hello, Mr. Odinson,” she says. The leaves of the plane tree shield part of the sun’s rays and dapple her face in light and shadow. “Apologies for the ruse, but it was necessary.” Sleipnir leads Jormugandr to the park bench, and Hel follows, patting the bench next to her, indicating that he should sit.

Stunned, Thor does so.

She looks up at him. “If you haven’t already realised this, you won’t find my father here. It should go without saying that he didn’t send the email you received. He doesn’t know about this, and if you know what’s good for you, he won’t.”

When Thor doesn’t protest, she continues. “I’m going to ask you questions, Mr. Odinson, and you’re going to answer me truthfully. Or we’re both going to be wasting our time.”

Sitting on a park bench surrounded by trees, Thor somehow feels as if he is on a witness stand.

“Do you presently have any girlfriends, boyfriends, a wife, a husband, fiancée – or fiancé, come to think of it?”

Thor stares at her. “Why the questions?”

“Just answer me, Mr. Odinson,” Hel says, irritably. “If the answer to any of these questions is yes, we can stop this here and you may return to your office. You won’t need to know why I’m asking.”

“No,” Thor says slowly and cautiously, feeling distinctly as if he has is being cross-examined, and quite sure he won’t like where this line of questioning is leading, but fairly sure now that he won't like it.

“What _is_ this about?”

Hel smiles.

"I like you, Mr. Odinson," she says, her lovely green eyes meeting his in an unusually direct gaze, "And so do my brothers. I think Daddy does too. I guess the question now, Mr. Odinson, is do _you_ like Daddy?”

Thor feels a blush beginning to crawl up his neck.

"Do you like- _like_ Daddy?" asks Hel knowingly.

“Speaking of your father - where _is_ he?” Thor asks.

“In hospital with Fenrir,” answers Hel, dismissively. “Don’t worry. Fenrir is fine. Or he should be. I don’t appreciate you trying to dodge the question, Mr. Odinson.”

Thor thinks about Hel’s knowing gaze, and realises that whatever answer he gives now, she already has decided for herself what the truth of the matter is.

"Yes," he says, swallowing, wondering if this is going to get him into more trouble than he has ever been in. Hel and Sleipnir exchange glances. "Told you," Hel says.

"But you can't tell your Dad," Thor says, hastily.

Hel rolls her eyes. "We're children, Mr. Odinson, not idiots," Hel says disparagingly.

"Daddy likes you too," says Sleipnir, grinning.

"How would you know that?" Thor asks.

"He's always in a better mood after you call," says Sleipnir, dismissively. "He used to hate lawyers, you know? Especially after Mom moved out."

"And the other week, after he met you in the park, he was smiling when he got home," adds Hel.

"I'm sure he was smiling because he was happy to see you," Thor puts in, feeling reality slowly spinning away from him.

"That was a different smile," says Hel authoritatively. "All silly and... twitterpated. Well, as twitterpated as Daddy gets."

"That is never a word!" protests Sleipnir.

"Is too," says Hel. "Not my fault if you can't read a dictionary."

Jor is fidgeting. Hel makes a little _go on_ motion with her hand, and Jor clambers into Thor’s lap immediately.

Thor instinctively moves to steady the boy, who peers up at him inquisitively.

“He’s comfy,” Jor pronounces, and proceeds to settle himself against the crook of Thor’s arm.

Thor’s surprise at Jor’s unusual move is obliterated by Hel’s next comment.

"Anyway, Daddy does like you, you know," says Hel.

"That's good," says Thor, feeling a little out of depth. "If he didn't he could always get another lawyer."

Hel gives him a look that makes him feel like the child in this conversation.

"He asked you home! We haven't had a guest in ages."

"Well, it was easier, all the papers are in the house," Thor says.

Hel sighs. "You really _are_ very slow. Sometimes I don't know what Daddy sees in you. Are you sure you should be a lawyer? Because if you're like this at work, you're probably not very good at it."

"Hey," Thor says, but is still too stunned to offer more than that token protest.

Hel sighs, in the manner of one having to deal with someone particularly slow and stupid. "All right, Mr. Odinson, I'll spell it out for you. I think my Dad likes you. Do you like him too?"

"It isn’t like that!" Thor feels like he is caught in a playground debate.

Hel looks exceedingly put-upon. "Has Daddy told you about Svadilfari?" Hel asks.

"Who?" Thor wonders if every name associated with the Laufeyson case has to be unpronounceable.

"He’s the man Daddy was living with before he met Mummy," says Hel with complete equanimity.

"He and Daddy were supposed to raise me together," adds Sleipnir. "But it didn't work out. Daddy says he's never regretted having me, though."

"Yes, because Mom was the one who had to have you," retorts Hel. "I don't think it was that difficult for Daddy."

There is a buzz, and Sleipnir immediately looks at the mobile phone he’s been holding in his hand. “They’re leaving the hospital,” he announces. “We should go.”

“Thank you for your co-operation, Mr. Odinson,” Hel says, a spark of mischief lighting up her eyes. "We are keeping you under review," she continues. "Butkfor now you have passed."

Jor leaves his lap with ill grace, and Thor watches trio make their way across the park and disappear between the laburnum trees at the far end of the park. He had offered to walk them home, but had been politely refused by Hel, who had said that the less they were together, the less chance their father would have to discover their meeting.

As Thor made his way back to the office, he thinks that he has sat through jury selections exacting than Hel’s interview.

+

Thor is at Loki’s home office, purportedly to review the financials, but he finds himself almost wholly unable to focus on the task at hand when his mind is taken up with Hel’s discussion. He soon finds that this has not gone unnoticed.

“Odinson,” Loki says, sharply, “You’ve been completely distracted today. I hope you aren’t thinking of charging for the full two hours you’ve been here when you’ve clearly been processing for only half that time, if best.”

Thor looks away awkwardly.

Loki’s sharp gaze misses nothing. “I really don’t see why –”

He goes very quiet. Then he speaks one word.

“Svadilfari.”

Loki naming the very topic that’s been on Thor’s mind is such a surprise that he flinches. Immediately, he can tell from the expression on Loki’s face that he has inadvertently told Loki everything he needs to know.

“It could only have been my daughter,” Loki muses, but his tone has taken on an acid edge. “I don’t see how else you could have found out otherwise.”

“How did you –”

“Know?” Loki asks, looking amused in a rather unpleasant way. “Well… where shall I start? Your being completely unable to look at me was an excellent hint, as was your looking deeply awkward when I mentioned my daughter earlier. Together with Fenrir’s rather strange little accident earlier this week, it wasn’t especially difficult figuring out what happened.”

“It’s not her fault,” Thor says, quickly.

“Did I say it mattered?” Loki turns a scathing gaze on Thor. “And so we’re clear – I have no idea what tales my daughter has been telling you – yes, I have a history with Svadilfari, and we had planned on raising Sleipnir together before our… understanding… came to an end. The surrogate mother we contacted is the person you know as my wife. I don’t see how it’s any of my daughter’s business or yours, but my past – other than the matters we’ve set out in the papers so far – isn’t any of your concern.”

“It could be,” Thor says cautiously, and tries to ignore the way his stomach roils when Loki sends that glance his way.

“I fail to see how.”

Thor struggles to explain. “A past relationship such as yours and Svadilfari’s can sometimes be raised in custody proceedings by a spouse seeking to prove that a parent is unsuitable to care for children, or that a parent should not have access to the children,” he says. “I personally don’t believe that’s true,” he hastens to add, “But if your case is decided by a conservative judge, or is appealed before one, that could change things.”

The quiet fury in Loki’s expression is fading slowly.

“It’s possible that it could be an issue the judge considers when deciding on custody,” Thor concludes lamely. “I just wanted to be ready to deal with it if it ever was raised.”

Loki looks like he’s having difficulty restraining his temper. “What was so difficult about just telling me?”

“Well,” Thor says, averting his eyes, because it’s rather difficult to hold Loki’s gaze when he’s in a mood like this one, “I thought I couldn’t explain how I knew without getting the children into trouble.”

Loki’s gaze softens, then. “You must think I’m a monster, Mr. Odinson,” he says. “Rest assured that there will be no extreme repercussions on my part, though I do think I will need to speak to my daughter – and possibly all my children – on the importance of discretion.”

He turns a critical gaze on Thor. “Is this going to be a problem?”

“Not if Angrboda or her lawyer don’t raise it. I don’t think they will, because the matter has been peaceable so far, and objectively, it doesn’t really have any bearing on –”

“I didn’t mean on the case, Mr. Odinson,” says Loki, cutting him off. “Is this going to affect your ability to act as my lawyer?”

“Why should it?” Thor looks at him openly.

“Your naiveté astounds me, Mr. Odinson,” Loki says dryly. “It seems I will have to spell it out for you. I ask because people occasionally have problems working with others they know to have had relationships like mine and Svadilfari’s. I’d really rather not have you imagining that I am propositioning you every time we so much as speak.”

Thor takes a moment to work out what Loki is saying. When he does, he does not hesitate to answer. “I don’t see how that’s going to be a problem,” he says. Belatedly, he realises how it sounds, and covers with, "I'm just glad it didn't take me any longer to find out.”

Loki looks at him sharply. "Don't condescend to me, Mr. Odinson. And I didn’t tell you, my children did."

“Thank you for the details, then,” Thor says. “You could have denied it.”

“What would have been the point?” Loki demands. “Another discussion with my daughter would have set you straight.”

“Well,” Thor says, floundering, "I'm glad I didn't find this out in an affidavit or submissions or a hearing. That would have been awful."

Loki looks away. "Well, you'd be useless if I couldn't," he says.

"It's a pity about S-"

"Sleipnir was not a mistake," says Loki, very sharply.

"I was going to say Svadilfari," says Thor.

Loki looks mildly surprised.

“I think he had a good thing and wasn’t smart enough to hold on to it,” Thor says.

Then he smiles. “Well, we wouldn’t have met if he had.”

The expression on Loki’s face is now impossible to read.

Loki just looks at him. “ _Now_ you’re being presumptuous, Mr. Odinson.” He turns to look at the clock. “Now that we have wasted enough time on this diversion, may we return to the discussion on the assets?”

+

It’s another late night in the office when Thor updates Loki on a letter from Angrboda’s lawyer mentioning difficulties with access to the children and vague, though ominous, allusions to taking unspecified action. He hadn’t gotten around to sending it to Loki earlier in the day because he’d been caught up in preparation for a hearing tomorrow – today, actually. But now prep had wrapped up he can finally start on the other files he’s neglected in the course of the day.

When his office line rings at 2.40am in the morning, he picks it up automatically.

He should have known it would be Loki at the end of the line.

“How’d you know I’d be here?”

“You just sent out an e-mail at, oh, 2.36am,” Loki says. “I can read time-stamps, you know.”

“Oh, that.” Thor feels rather slow. Then again, it is nearly three in the morning.

His sluggish mind does come to one realisation on its own, though.

“Why _are_ _you_ awake?”

A sigh. “Hel had a nightmare.” Loki’s voice sounds very tired. “If I ever allow my children to watch summer movies again, please remind me to avoid ones with frost giants.”

“Ow,” Thor says, sympathetically.

“Ow indeed,” agrees Loki. “At least you don’t have to live with your clients.”

Thor should have stopped himself before the next words come out of his mouth, but he thinks later, in his defense, it’s late, he’s tired, sometimes he just can’t control what comes out of his mouth.

“I don’t know,” he says, “You don’t seem so bad.”

You could hear a pin drop in the silence. Thor curses himself for his foot-in-mouth syndrome.

Finally, Loki speaks. He sounds more amused than insulted, which is a relief.

 “Mr. Odinson, I think it is _far_ past your bed-time. Go to sleep.”

He thinks it means he’s been forgiven.

Possibly.


	5. let him in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected happenings at the Laufeyson household draw Thor in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus scene in the end notes, which should be read after the chapter.

When Thor doesn’t hear from Loki for a while, he wonders if he’s overstepped his boundaries, or if he’s misread Loki.

Possibly both.

He hears from Angrboda’s lawyer first, which isn’t a good thing. It does tell him that he isn’t the only one who hasn’t been hearing from Loki lately. Angrboda hasn’t either, and she isn’t happy about it. It seems like the vague allusions to taking action in response to difficulties with access to the children have become a reality, because Thor is looking at an application to set a date for an expedited custody hearing in two weeks’ time.

Thor’s concerned, of course, but that’s nothing compared to how he feels when Loki doesn’t respond to his emails for a week, and doesn’t return or respond to his calls for days. It isn’t uncommon for a client to fall off the face of the earth, particularly in response to invoices, but it’s highly uncharacteristic for Loki.

Thor hasn’t even sent him a bill in the last two months.

In ordinary circumstances, his approach would be relatively straightforward. Asking for an adjournment of the application wouldn’t generally be a difficult thing. In other, friendlier circumstances, it wouldn’t be unheard of for him to have a quiet discussion with opposing counsel to agree on postponing the application.

But these aren’t ordinary circumstances, and after his last discussion with Loki, Thor is not looking forward to the kind of ammunition Angrboda could bring forward at a custody hearing. Difficulties with access to the children, together with Hel’s accident, would already provide more than enough fuel for a sole custody order, and that’s without bringing Loki’s past into it.

So it is that the Sunday before the custody hearing finds him at Loki’s door.

With a heavy heart, he knocks, not knowing what he will find.

There is a long silence before he can hear someone on the other side of the door.

The door opens a crack, the chain pulling tight.

“I should have known you’d come,” Loki says. Thor can’t see him clearly through the vantage point his position on the steps allows, but Loki’s voice sounds exhausted.

Loki continues without waiting for him.

"I don't have time for this,” he says, sounding both tired and annoyed, now. "Sleipnir and Fenrir are sick, I have to take Hel for her appointment, and Jor's fussing. I can't do this."

"You are going to have to,” Thor replies, trying for firm and gentle at the same time. "She's asked for an expedited hearing, and on the facts she's going to get it. It's likely she'll get the custody hearing date fixed as well, unless you can give me something to work with."

"I'm not _ready_ for this, Thor!"

"Then let me help you!" says Thor; frustrated.

There is silence, then, and Thor wonders, too late, if he has crossed yet another line he shouldn’t have.

"Are you asking this as my lawyer?" Loki asks, very quietly.

The silence seems very loaded.

"No," says Thor. "I'm asking as…”

_A friend_ isn’t quite right. _Your lawyer_ is correct, but not for what he means to say here.

What _is_ he to Loki?

“As me,” he says, finally. “I’m asking as me.” Nothing else seems to fit.

There is another silence that seems equally loaded.

"All right," Loki says, making it sound like he's making a considerable concession.

"I'm not paying for this," he says abruptly. “Well. Not for the helping. As far as I’m concerned, that isn’t legal work.”

"I wasn't going to charge you!" answers Thor, horrified.

"Good," Loki says, and he closes the door to unlatch the chain and let Thor in.

Loki looks worse than he sounds. There are dark shadows under his eyes, and there is a drawn, tense look to him that Thor has never seen before.

The children, seeming to sense his presence with the magical sixth sense children have for presents under the tree or cake in the kitchen, race down the staircase and gather around him. There is an odd air of relief in their faces, and Hel for one seems to be trying very hard not to say something.

Whatever she has to say has to wait, however, as Loki and Hel soon take their leave, but not before Loki leaves Thor a long list of instructions for how to handle the children, together with an equally long list of increasingly unsubtle threats detailing what he will do if they are not complied with. The last one ended with “I know where you work.”

"Take care of my brothers, Mr. Odinson," says Hel. On closer examination, she looks as worn as her father, and Thor guesses she’s been running herself ragged caring for her brothers.

Loki is more direct. "Harm a hair on their heads and I'll flay you alive," says Loki. He sounds like he means it, too.

"Your instructions are duly noted," says Thor, hitching Jormugandr higher on his hip. Jormugandr had made a tremendous fuss about being left behind in Thor’s company, but a few words from Loki (namely, “Remember Thor? If he does a single thing to hurt you, I will end him.”) had calmed the boy down enough to grudgingly accept being left in Thor’s care.

Loki looks at Thor sharply, but leaves.

He goes to check on Sleipnir and Fenrir, Jormugandr tailing him like an obstinate little shadow. Loki had left him strict instructions on when they should be given their medication.

Sleipnir is fast asleep, his fever only a slight warmth under Thor’s hand on his forehead. Fenrir, on the other hand, is tossing and turning, and he awakens as Thor moves to settle him.

“Thor?” Fenrir asks, groggily. “Where’s Dad?”

“Gone to take Hel to her appointment,” Thor answers, as gently as he knows how.

Fenrir nods, and the next words he speaks are so soft that Thor has to crane in to hear them.

“But you’ll be here?”

“I’ll be here,” he answers.

Fenrir’s eyes close. “Good,” he says, and Thor watches over him until his breathing takes on the steady rhythm of sleep.

Jormugandr, who has been sitting watchfully in the doorway all this time, chooses that moment to become terribly restless, and in order to avoid waking the sleeping children, Thor picks him up and takes him downstairs.

It then occurs to him that the reason that the boy is being so fractious is that he might need a nap as well. He tries to put Jormugandr to sleep on the couch, an endeavour which is made very much more difficult that the child has suddenly decided that he is as desperately unhappy about being separated from Thor as he was about being left with Thor earlier in the afternoon.

Jormugandr eventually does fall asleep, after not inconsiderable coaxing from Thor, and after which Thor feels as if he is very much in need of a nap himself.

With the children asleep, and for lack of something to do, and noting that the afternoon is getting on – and noting that the children – and Loki – will need to eat, Thor thinks he might make dinner.

He texts Loki, as a call might be too disruptive.

_Could I cook dinner?_

After some time, Loki’s reply comes in. _Are you asking me for an assessment of your culinary skills? Shouldn’t you be looking after my children?_

_Just for permission to make dinner. Since everyone is sleeping._

He receives a call from Loki immediately. “Asleep? All of them? Including Jor _? Have you drugged my son?”_

“No!” protests Thor. “I just – look, my mother used to make us take afternoon naps when we were that age! I thought you might do the same.”

“Us?” Loki’s ire is tempered by his curiosity.

“My brother and I,” Thor says. “Baldur. I – told you about him.”

“Well,” Loki says, “We shall see when Hel and I return. In the meantime, if you want to cook to occupy yourself, be my guest. Try not to burn down the kitchen.”

After some hesitation (it isn’t his house, after all), Thor investigates the fridge and cupboards, and the expedition yields assorted root vegetables, and fixings for what would make a good chicken pasta soup.

In between chopping up the carrots and parsnips, he checks on the boys again.  Sleipnir’s fever seems to be down, and Fenrir is sleeping steadily, which Thor takes for a good sign.

Loki and Hel return in the early evening, and Loki looks startled to find Jormugandr sleeping on the couch. “I’m still not sure you didn’t drug him,” are the first words out of his mouth, as he crosses the living room floor to his sleeping child’s side. Thor would have been more offended if Loki didn’t look so concerned.

He still is offended, however.

“This is very strange,” Loki says at length. “It is almost impossible to get him to sleep in the afternoons.” His sharp green gaze falls on Thor. “If under-the-counter medication isn’t involved, maybe you have a viable career in early childhood education if the current one doesn't work out," says Loki.

Thor wonders if he can hide behind Hel. It’s easier than talking to Loki when he’s like this.

Judging from the look on Hel’s face when he catches her eye, she knows what he’s thinking.

Reassured that Thor does not appear to have forcibly drugged his youngest son, Loki wanders into the kitchen to inspect what Thor’s made for dinner.

Loki tries it and looks stunned. "This is edible!"

"Hey!" Thor says, mildly offended.

“Thank you, Thor,” says Hel pointedly. Loki does so too, eventually, with ill grace.

The noise has finally woken Loki’s youngest son up, and he ambles sleepily towards the nearest source of support, which happens to be Thor. Thor startles when a warm weight settles on his feet, and looks down to find Loki’s youngest son curled up on them.

The expression on Loki’s face is priceless.

Once Jormugandr is properly roused, they eat – or rather, Loki feeds his youngest son and then himself. Thor offers to go and feed the boys, but Hel and Loki politely decline. 

Loki goes up to tend to the children, while Hel offers to do the washing.

“Nice work, Mr. Odinson,” she says, a smile tugging at the edges of her mouth. “I’m fairly sure Daddy had himself half convinced that you’d be gone, having first burgled the house and taken the boys with you. Not that you would do any such thing,” she says, cutting off Thor’s protests.

“Thank you,” she says, turning from the sink to look at him. “I know Daddy might be too worked up to say it right now, but he is grateful.”

After the children have been properly put to bed, it’s time to get down to what Thor came here for.

Loki offers to make Thor tea. This reminds Thor of another time, not so far away, before things got so complicated. So lost is he in the memory that he doesn’t realise for a time that Loki is just as silent, staring into his cup as if it has the answers he seeks.

Thor has to raise the subject, difficult as it is.

“I know it’s hard to do it alone,” Thor begins. “But you don’t have to.”

Loki’s face has gone back to unreadable again. “And what are you suggesting?”

"You should speak to Angrboda," Thor says. "I know it's not easy, but it's the best way. You’ll have to, in the end, if you want a shared custody order. Any judge will want to see that you can work together with her.”

“I could get back to her lawyer, but that sort of thing tends to escalate, and you don't want that. If you want a shared custody order you're going to have to show that you can work together for your children – preferably with each other and not through your lawyers, although the firm isn’t going to thank me for that advice. Another battle in court is not going to help you. And it won't help keep the fees down." Here Thor's mouth quirks in a wry smile, "You weren't very pleased with our last bill, and if this goes on, you won’t be pleased with the next one, or the one after.”

"Why it costs so much to look at a few papers which I've already summarised for you, I have no idea," Loki grouses, but his expression is thoughtful.

“Will raising the issue of shared custody now make the current situation any better?”

“It will certainly show both Angrboda and the judge that you’re willing to cooperate,” Thor answers. “It wouldn’t hurt. Offering to work out a regular access arrangement would certainly help.”

“Then do it,” Loki says simply. “Tell her lawyer I’ll be in touch with her directly.”

Thor nods, and is about to take his leave, before Loki speaks again.

 “But on to another thing,” Loki says, and his slender fingers wrap around his teacup, and he very deliberately turns his gaze on Thor.  
  
"Why are you doing this, Thor?" Loki asks.

Thor looks confused. "Because you said I could?"

"What I mean to ask is why someone like you would be interested in coming over in the first place," Loki says smoothly.

Thor wonders how Loki can sitting there in in comfortable pants, house slippers and an oversized shirt and still be utterly, absolutely terrifying.

Loki sighs and pushes his cup aside.

“In case it has escaped your attention, Mr. Odinson – I’m nearly twice your age, I have _four_ children, two of which you are certainly too young to have fathered. I most decidedly am not the type of person someone like you should be spending this much time with. I want to know exactly what you think you’re getting yourself into, because I don’t think you do.”

The clock in the hallway chooses that moment to strike twelve, and Loki jolts upright.

“Is it that late?” he asks.

“Seems to be,” Thor answers. He had no idea it was that late, either.

Loki runs his fingers through his lank hair. “Well, this is embarrassing.”

“I’ll leave,” Thor offers.

Loki looks at him.  “What time is the hearing tomorrow?”

“Nine.”

“You can make it home and back here again in time?” Loki sounds doubtful. “And be at your best for the hearing?”

“I’ve done it before.”

 Abruptly, Loki looks away. “Since it’s on my account that you’re here,” he says, still not looking at Thor, “You could stay here.”

Thor thinks he’s misheard Loki. “It’s fine. Really. I’ve left – later than this, any number of times. During trial, too. This is nothing.”

“Not to me, it isn’t,” says Loki, and belatedly, he seems to realise what he’s said.

“No matter,” he says. “I won’t hold you against your will. But my couch is yours, if you want it.” His eyes narrow. “Do you even have appropriate attire for the hearing?”

Thor indicates the garment bag he’s brought with him.

“You were well-prepared,” Loki says.

“I thought to stay over at Fandral’s place.” He’s spoken of Fandral to Loki before, and he doubts Loki has forgotten.

“It’s just as well,” Loki says smoothly, “You can impose on me instead of imposing on him.” Seeing the imminent protest on Thor’s face, he adds, swiftly, “Given how I and my children have imposed so thoroughly on your time today.”

“You’re never imposing,” Thor says, because this _was_ his idea, after all.

Loki gives him one of those looks, and well – that’s one way Loki has always been imposing.

He has to give it to Loki, though – he has never before felt as though accepting or refusing an invitation to stay the night were equally terrifying proposition.

“I’ll stay,” Thor says, and it comes out more gently than he intended.

“Will you, now?” Loki says, dryly, but there is a look in his eyes which is almost gentle, and Thor has to tear his own gaze away before he starts seeing things which aren’t there.  

He is settled on the couch, as Loki informs him that Jormugandr has taken up residence in the guest bedroom while his other children are ill.

“Goodnight,” he says, as Loki ascends the stairs.

“Good night, Thor,” Loki says, flicking off the stairway light as he does so.

Thor wonders if he imagines the wistfulness in Loki’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Bonus**
> 
>  
> 
> Jormugand misses his mother most when he can’t sleep. 
> 
> When she was here, she was the one who would let him climb in bed with Daddy and her, or just her, if Daddy was working. Daddy usually kept strange hours, so more often than not, Jormugandr would go into the bedroom to find Daddy awake, or working, or otherwise indisposed to entertaining a small child who wanted to curl up in his lap and sleep, preferably with the lights off. 
> 
> He cautiously pushes the door open and edges into the corridor. From his angle, he can see that Daddy is awake and staring at the computer. Which means Daddy will eventually make him go back to bed, so he drops down on the floor, under Daddy’s line of sight, and crawls quietly past the door. 
> 
> Hel’s door is shut, and opening it will make enough noise that Daddy will notice, and come out to make him go back to his room. 
> 
> Daddy has said he’s not allowed to sleep in the same room as Sleipnir and Fenrir while they’re sick. 
> 
> He sits on the top of the stairs, considering his options, all of which seem to lead back to him returning to his room, and none of which he likes. 
> 
> It is then that he notices that the light on the landing falls near the couch, and that the couch doesn’t look empty. 
> 
> He cautiously makes his way down the stairs and peers up at it.
> 
> There’s Thor, fast asleep on the couch. 
> 
> Jormugandr sits on the lowest step on the stairs and considers his newest option. It doesn’t take him long at all to make up his mind. 
> 
> He climbs cautiously over this mountain of a man, who doesn’t so much as stir even when Jormugandr settles himself between the sofa and the man himself. 
> 
> He is delighted to find that Thor is warm and comfortable and best of all, doesn’t wake up and Jormugandr snuggles into the crook between Thor’s arms and the sofa, and falls asleep almost immediately.


	6. sparks fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which quality time is had by all. To say nothing of fireworks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This is, as always, for the usual suspects manic-intent, amandes, pancakes and ragenserenity, all of whom you can find on Tumblr by those names. 
> 
> 2\. Special thanks goes to amandes for helping me with this update - I am, as always, deeply grateful for your assistance. All other mistakes are regrettably mine. 
> 
> 3\. There is a longer-than-usual bonus scene at the end of the fic. Because this one really should be read at the end of the chapter (and for formatting reasons), I have put it in the body of the chapter. 
> 
> 4\. Apologies for this late update! RL was particularly vicious last week, and kept me from my scheduled update. Here's a [Jormungandr meets Baldur](http://beingevil.tumblr.com/post/29814762175/how-i-met-your-father-extra-i-mean-with-this) extra/ficbit by way of apology (Gen), inspired by [this fetching photoshoot of Liam Hemsworth and a guest star (warning, snakes)](http://beingevil.tumblr.com/post/29814798056/bigger-better-photos-are-also-up-at-ontd-here). 
> 
> If you happen to want to see excerpts from this story, or ficbits before they are posted on AO3, you're always welcome to check them out [here](http://beingevil.tumblr.com/tagged/how-i-met-your-father-ficbits). I must caveat that these will be in draft form and may change drastically between being posted on Tumblr and posted here. (In practice, this has not happened so far, but it could.) 
> 
> 5\. There is a scene in this update which you will see is quite clearly inspired by Kris-and-Jen's [Jealousy](http://kris-and-jen.tumblr.com/post/28341634749/jealousy) (artwork of Thor, Loki and Loki's kids, gen, but which I interpreted like ( **spoiler for this update** [this](http://beingevil.tumblr.com/post/28715956376/kris-and-jen-jealousy-when-i)). They are on Tumblr [here](http://kris-and-jen.tumblr.com/) and on deviantart [here](http://jen-and-kris.deviantart.com/), and they do lovely, beautiful, _hilarious_ ( **WARNING** : not all of this worksafe)[artwork](http://jen-and-kris.deviantart.com/gallery/), particularly of Loki and Sleipnir: [here](http://jen-and-kris.deviantart.com/art/Feed-me-322709636) and [here](http://jen-and-kris.deviantart.com/art/Parenting-practices-320057960) and more in their gallery and on their Tumblr.
> 
> 6\. I was asked a question on how Sleipnir came to be conceived in this universe. The answer's in Chapter 4, and there is a little more detail on its aftermath in the Chapter 6 bonus scene, and I've put [the answer here](http://beingevil.tumblr.com/post/30256671810/two-men-and-a-baby), just in case.

Thor wakes to find accusatory green eyes glaring into his own and a finger poking him in the forehead most insistently.

"How have you inveigled my son into warming your bed?" Loki demands, looking distinctly displeased.

Thor rockets up on the couch, wild-eyed, only to have Loki rest a steady hand on his shoulder.

“None of that, now,” he says, in a warning tone. “If you wake him up, you _will_ pay.”

Dazed, Thor looks down to find a tousled dark head resting against his shins, and its owner curled up over his feet, sound asleep.

He starts to stammer out an apology which Loki cuts short by the simple expedient of laying a finger gently over his lips. “ _Hush_ ,” Loki says, his voice no less vehement for its lack of volume. “You’ll wake him, and you do _not_ want to deal with this one when you need to leave for a hearing, Thor.”

Thor blinks at Loki. “You’re not kicking me out?” he asks.

"I find an accusation works so much better than an alarm clock," Loki says, by way of an answer. "Did you sleep well?"

Thor is still staring at Jormungandr wrapped around his feet, and Loki has to repeat the question.

"I slept fine," he says distractedly. "I thought he disliked me."

“Children are notoriously poor judges of character," Loki notes. “To say nothing of fickle,” he continues, gazing upon his sleeping son with such fondness that Thor cannot help but think selfishly about how much he would like to see that look directed at him one day.

As if Loki also counted mind-reading amongst his considerable talents, he glances in Thor’s direction, and Thor turns away immediately, not wanting to subject himself to Loki’s incisive mind so early in the morning.

“Finer points of child psychology aside,” Loki remarks, “Isn’t there a hearing you need to get to?”

___________

Thor is straightening his collar when he emerges from the bathroom.

Loki’s gaze falls on him and turns disapproving instantly. Self-consciously, he looks down, intent on fixing whatever flaw it is that Loki sees.

 “I’m not letting my lawyer leave for a hearing looking like _that_ ,” Loki says, sounding scandalised.

Thor’s caught on the way Loki’s voice wraps around _my lawyer_ and stands there smiling before he realises what he’s doing.

It’s too late, because Loki’s caught him. For a heartbeat, an uncertain smile tips up the edges of Loki’s mouth, before a grim practicality wipes it away.

“Is that the tie you’re going with?” He doesn’t wait for an answer before delivering his judgment. “It’s awful.” Without asking permission, he reaches up, unknots it before Thor realises what he is doing, and bears it away.

“I’ll need that!” Thor protests, too late.  

“Not any more, you don’t,” Loki says, disappearing upstairs.

He reappears minutes later with a tie that is so crisp it looks like it’s never been worn.  

“Come here,” he says, testily. It is a tone of voice that brooks no disobedience, so Thor complies.  

“Chin up,” Loki says, and his deft fingers secure the tie with a perfect Windsor knot around Thor’s neck.

“There you go,” he says, stepping back to admire his handiwork. “Presentable at last.”

Thor tugs on the tie, and Loki hisses his displeasure and smacks Thor’s hand away.

“You do not interfere with perfection,” he says, and his expression is so very arch that Thor cannot help but smile.

Loki sees him out. The children have not awoken, and Thor feels a momentary pang at not being able to say goodbye to them.

He is startled out of his thoughts when Loki speaks.

"Don't think I've forgotten the conversation we didn’t get to finish last night, Mr. Odinson," Loki says, lightly.

"Well, then I look forward to pursing it with you at the earliest opportunity," says Thor.

Loki looks slightly taken aback. He recovers quickly, though, to flash Thor a knowing grin.

“So do I,” he says, meaningfully.

Thor sets off for his office at a faster pace than he really needs to.

__________

To Thor’s surprise, the hearing goes better than he expected.

Malekith is visibly (if momentarily) stunned when he says that Loki is willing to talk to Angrboda about coming to an understanding about the children. Naturally, he says he’ll have to take instructions, which brings the hearing to a close.

When they speak outside the chambers, his opposing counsel is much more open with his skepticism. “Well, I’d be lying if I said this wasn’t a surprise,” he tells Thor. “So what brings about this change of heart?”

“Is my client wanting the best for his children so hard to believe?”

"Really.” Malekith doesn’t look particularly convinced. “I wonder what _you_ think about it.” When Thor doesn’t rise to the bait, he continues. “Are you sure you know what you’re doing? This is only supposed to happen after protracted correspondence. Or litigation.”

“I don’t think either of our clients would be in much of a mood to talk after protracted litigation,” Thor responds.

“I imagine not,” Malekith says, lightly. “Especially not with everything that would come up in that event.”

Thor frowns. It isn’t lost on Malekith.

“I’m simply saying that I suppose this is the best for everyone,” he counters smoothly. “So. We’ll let them talk, and I suppose I’ll hear from you in a week or two?”

“You will,” Thor says, shortly.

__________

Unsurprisingly, Loki is not particularly optimistic when Thor relays the news. “I’ll talk to her,” he says, “And you’ll hear from me in due course.” It seems he is about to end the conversation, when there is a most undignified squawk, followed by what sounds decidedly like a commotion.

The voice of the next person who comes on the line doesn’t come as much of a surprise to Thor.

“Hello, Thor,” says Hel, sounding somewhat out of breath. “There’s a fireworks festival you can see from St. James’ Park this weekend. We’re going with Daddy! Do you want to come with us?”

Thor can hear Loki in the background, and a distant shout of what sounds very much like, “Give that back!”

“I wonder what your father would think of that,” Thor answers.

Hel makes a disgusted noise. “Don’t worry about Daddy,” she replies. “He can be the biggest spoilsport. And he would love to have you.”

“Would he,” Thor answers. “You know he’s paying me to do my job, and that job doesn’t usually involve fireworks?”

“And that Daddy could get you into a lot of trouble if he wasn’t happy with what you’re doing?” Even though Thor can’t see her, he knows Hel is rolling her eyes. “You make it sound like such a shady arrangement, Mr. Odinson,” she reproaches. “ _And_ you worry too much. You should come with us.”

“Is that all right with your father?”

“You can ask him yourself,” answers Hel, sweetly, and soon enough, the parent in question is back on the line.

“It’s so reassuring to know that my lawyer is completely incapable of doing anything without my instructions,” says Loki, his tone dripping venom. “Do you think it’s something you could teach my daughter?”

The faint laughter at the other end of the line tells Thor it’s a lost cause, and he says as much to Loki.

“I suppose you’re right,” Loki says. “She is incorrigible. But there is one other matter it appears I must attend to. I understand that my daughter has presumptuously extended an invitation to you. In case there was any doubt on the matter, I wanted to make it clear that this isn’t reflective of my wishes at all, and that I do not expect or require your attendance.”

Loki pauses. “That said,” he says, and Thor wonders if that truly is uncertainty he hears is Loki’s voice, “The children would love to have you with us, and I... Well, if it would make them happy, I wouldn't be minded to object to it on this occasion."

“I’d love to come,” Thor says, without hesitation.

There is a short pause, and an equally short laugh. “Eager, aren’t you?”

“Well,” Thor says, realising he had probably come across as too insistent, “I would like to come, if you and the children –”

Loki cuts him off with an exasperated sigh. “Then we’ll see you there. My daughter can send you the details.”

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Thor says.

__________

On the appointed day, Thor shows up at five and makes his way to the massive ash tree overlooking the gardens.

Hel waves regally to him from its branches, every inch a queen of her domain. Dressed as she is in an emerald frock, it would have taken Thor some time to spot her if she had not been so intent on making her presence known. Thor can't help but notice how well it brings out the colour of her eyes.

“Well, if it isn’t Mr. Odinson.”

Thor wonders how Loki managed to sneak up behind him, and is just turning towards him when Fenrir darts past him, and then something – some _one_ – collides into him at his knees and knocks him over. Right into Loki.

And since Thor is not by any measure a slight man, it means Loki goes down with him.  

Winded, Thor can only gape when Loki heaves a sigh and manages to look only exceedingly put upon.

“Sleipnir,” Loki says, not even looking up from where he has fallen, and not bothering to untangle himself from Thor, “What have I told you about horsing around with your brother?”

“To always watch where I’m going?”

“That’s right,” Loki says, still not moving. Sleipnir moves closer, looking as if he will help them up, but Loki holds out his hand, palm first. “You’ve done quite enough damage, young man,” he says.

“I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“Not as sorry as you’re going to be,” Loki mutters.

To Thor, he says, “I would apologise, but I doubt you have even taken offence.”

Thor takes a moment to drink in the sight of Loki against him, flushed, winded and utterly disheveled, before he regretfully moves to help Loki up.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he notices that Sleipnir and Fenrir don't look particularly repentant.

__________

It seems the evening falls faster than he has ever seen it, caught up as he is with wandering about the park with Loki and the children. Jormungandr has one hand in his and the other in Loki’s, and Thor doesn’t think he’s seen the boy look this happy before.

As they settle in to watch the fireworks under the ash tree, which happens to be an excellent viewing spot, Jormungandr suddenly breaks and runs. Mindful of how fast Sleipnir can move, and thinking there’s an even chance Jormungandr shares his genes for speed, Thor reaches out and instinctively catches hold of the first thing his fingers touch, only to discover it is not Jormungandr.  
  
Slender fingers close around his own, and oh, this is most _definitel_ y not Jormungandr.

Startled, he looks up to meet Loki's cool gaze.

Hel’s voice sounds from the far right. "I've got him, Daddy!"

“That’s wonderful,” Loki answers, as he reaches out with his free hand and secures his youngest son. Who seems very happy to be back with his father, and unusually pleased with himself.

As if it is the most natural thing to do, he turns to Thor.

“I must say this is very forward of you, Mr. Odinson," he says, but there is a spark in his eyes, and he makes no move to break the hold Thor has on him.

Thor makes to disentangle their fingers, but to his astonishment, Loki's fingers wrap around his own in a most decisive manner. Loki's gaze turns challenging, and Thor discovers that he doesn't know what to make of that, and that he doesn't want to let go.

So he doesn’t.

The corner of Loki’s mouth tips up then. It isn’t quite a smile, but that’s the closest he comes to what it looks like.

The fireworks choose to that moment to light up the night, exploding in the sky above them with the sound of distant thunder.

__________

Even after the last of the fireworks have faded from the sky, Loki’s not-quite smile hasn’t.

__________

 

 

**Bonus Scene**

_What happens after Loki and the kids get home._

 

_  
_

__________

 

As soon as the front door closes behind them, Loki announces, "Everyone in the living room _now_."  
  
Four pairs of feet tramp obediently in to the sofa, where four pairs of guileless eyes gaze up at him.  
  
He stands before them. "What was tonight about?"  
  
"Did you have fun, Daddy?" Hel asks, all innocence, her mouth doing a dismal job of hiding an impending grin.  
  
"Stop deflecting," Loki chides. "It's disingenuous. And terribly obvious, I might add."  
  
"I could tell you the same thing, Daddy," she answers, looking no less amused. "Don't you think this conversation is long past due? We've only been trying for _months_ now, Daddy. _I've_ hardly been subtle." She frowns. “I’ve been so obvious it _pains_ me. _We’ve_ been so obvious it pains me.”

"But… _why_? What would make you think this is a good idea?"

Hel tilts her head to the side as if she is genuinely considering his question.

"Thor's been the only person to really make you smile since everything with Mum started," she says, simply.

"What about your brothers?"

“They’re right here,” says Sleipnir, sounding somewhat put out. “You could certainly ask them yourself.”

"We think you’ve been less grumpy ever since Thor showed up," Fenrir offers immediately.

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean it has anything to do with Thor,” Loki mutters.

His three eldest children look at each other. None of them look particularly impressed with his reasoning.

 Loki sighs. He is in no mood for games. "All right," he says. "What do you all think of Thor?"  
  
Jormungandr looks up. "Thor?" he asks. At Loki's nod, he beams, the smile almost splitting his tiny face. Loki gazes at him and wonders how he and Angrboda managed to produce anything this perfect. "Warm," his youngest son offers immediately.  
  
Loki frowns. Jormungandr picks up that his father is less than pleased and offers, "Comfy," immediately. At Loki's deepening frown, he asks, "Does that mean Thor’s going to be our Mommy now?"  
  
Loki's surprise is such that he cannot hide it from showing on his face. His other children have no such reservations. Hel and Fenrir burst out laughing uproariously. Sleipnir grins as Hel tugs Jormungandr into her lap and hugs her baby brother tight.  
  
"So, Daddy," Hel supplies, " _Is_ Thor our Mommy now?"  
  
Loki shakes his head. "All of you are awful," he answers, to muffled giggles. He waits for them to die down before adding, "Your mother will always be your mother. And she loves you all very much."  
  
"We know that, Daddy," Sleipnir responds.  
  
Loki nods in approval. He could always count on his eldest son to be sensible.  
  
It is an illusion that Sleipnir destroys ruthlessly when the next words out of his mouth, delivered in a perfectly calm and reasonable tone, are, "Does that mean Thor’s your boyfriend, then?"  
  
Loki chokes. He feels that he has fortified himself most inadequately for this conversation.  
  
Hel is at his side in a blink, patting his back earnestly and asking if he needs a drink. He waves her off, but takes a seat on the nearest armchair. He cannot have the rest of this conversation standing when he cannot trust his legs to keep holding him up.  
  
Belatedly, and because he knows where this conversation is heading, he claps his hands instinctively around Jormungandr's ears, a gesture Jormungandr does not appreciate, if the way he is squirming and doing his utmost to wrest Loki's hands from where they are is any indication. He gives up the fight when Jormungandr looks as if he will resort to Fenrir's unfortunate tactics when it comes to disengaging from people he does not like. He makes a mental note to talk to the both of them later about the suitability of biting as first line of defence, and focuses for now on the battle at hand.

"Really, Daddy," Sleipnir says, far too matter-of-factly for Loki's liking, "With the way I came into the world, I don't think you should be quite so squeamish about this simple question." The spark in his eyes gives lie to the solemn slant of his mouth, and Loki just _knows_ even his sensible son is more like him than he would prefer.  
  
"We've talked about this before," Sleipnir continues, somewhat reprovingly. Loki's wry gaze meets that of his eldest son's, and knows that Sleipnir is thinking of the conversation they had had to have when Svadilfari tried to work his way back into Loki's life, and Loki finally had to explain the circumstances of his eldest son’s birth.

"Yes, but the others have not," Loki said, at length.  
  
"Well, _we_ have," Hel puts in, her eyes as knowing as Sleipnir's are, and this he remembers. It is not a thing he could easily forget. Hel had been putting together a family tree for a school project, and had noticed that there were no photographs of Loki with her mother before Sleipnir was born.

“I haven’t had one,” Fenrir says, “But it’s not like we three don’t talk, Daddy.”  
  
He had known, then, when Sleipnir and then Hel found out, that he could keep the truth from them for months, perhaps years, but that it was more than likely they would find out for themselves, in circumstances he had no control over. He had decided then that it was best for him to be the one to tell them before the world found a way to do so, with all the damage that would entail, particularly when the truth could turn up uninvited on their doorstep, seeking to be let back into their lives.

Hel sighs. “Daddy,” she says, in her no-nonsense voice, and oh, he rues using it one too many times in her presence, especially when she is such a quick study in too much of what he is. “We understand.”  
  
"Do you even know what you’re saying?" he asks.  
  
This time, Sleipnir _and_ Hel roll their eyes simultaneously. He resolves that he has to rid them of that habit. It is telling, and besides, there are better ways of showing contempt.

Fenrir nods, and Jormungandr peers at them all curiously.

“For now?” Hel asks. “I think it just means you need to find out what you want from each other.”

Loki releases a breath he hadn't even realised he had been holding.

As if reading his mind, Hel says, "If it doesn't work out with Thor, we can always find you a new… lawyer."  
  
The grin on her face tells him that isn't all she's planning on finding him.

The conversation is then derailed entirely by Jormungandr, indignant from the lack of attention, wedging himself between his elder siblings, and demanding, at the top of his voice, “WHAT’S A BOYFRIEND?!”

__________

After Loki has extricated him and calmed him down, his youngest son asks, disgruntledly, conscious that he has not been given a satisfactory answer, or indeed, any answer at all, “Can I have one too?”

Loki passes a hand over his eyes as the rest of his children dissolve into peals of gleeful laughter.

He was in _no way_ ready for _this_ conversation.


	7. in your hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matters come to a head. Of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus scene at the end of this chapter, to be read after the chapter! Apologies for the kids not being in this one much, I'll (they'll?) make up for it in the next one. 
> 
> I know it's been a while since the last update! My apologies, the world has been particularly voracious with respect to demands on my time, lately. Thank you to everyone who's been patient with this story, and to the sweet people who expressed interest and very politely wondered if there was going to be a next chapter. And as I said, here it is :) 
> 
> This one's for a lot of people, who I can't thank enough: 
> 
> 1\. The lovely [amandes](http://amandes.tumblr.com/), whose assistance on this was invaluable; any mistakes here are entirely mine; 
> 
> 2\. The wonderful [Pancakes](http://pancakesandplaid.tumblr.com), who [didn't give up on this story](http://pancakesandplaid.tumblr.com/tagged/HOW-I-MET-YOUR-FATHER) in all the months it went quiet; 
> 
> 3\. The lovely [Khursten](http://khursten.tumblr.com/), who has been nothing but delightful when it comes to this story; 
> 
> 4\. The lovely [Chrissie](http://theprerogative.livejournal.com/), who, in the course of dinner one day, looked at me over the table and asked, "Is that story updated?" 
> 
> To my answer, she gave me a Look and said, "Then _do something_ about it." 
> 
> "Yes," I said meekly, and this was (eventually) the result. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for your patience! I'll try my best not to make the wait for the next chapter quite so long.

Somehow, to everyone’s surprise (particularly Loki’s), matters – at least with respect to the divorce proceedings – do actually work out. On the understanding that Angrboda and Loki will work out sustainable living arrangements for the children, she withdraws the application.

Thor knows that understanding is only the first step. For the next, agreed living arrangements will be a good basis for the shared residence order he is trying for. He tells Loki it will go easier with the judge and Angrboda if they can show that they’ve implemented the living arrangements they’re seeking, and have made it work for a good period of time in practice.

Loki sees it too, if reluctantly. He doesn’t react well to the prospect of being apart from his children for extended periods of time, agreement be damned. Naturally, the negotiations are hardly smooth sailing, which takes its toll on Loki, who in turn is increasingly snappish and withdrawn with Thor.

On some days, after being on the receiving end of Loki in a particularly vicious mood, Thor wonders if he hasn’t imagined what happened on the night of the fireworks. The memory of Loki’s hand in his own seems so far away when Loki snaps at him for making a calculation error or getting a date wrong.

Hel sends him a sweet little email one night. “Hang on,” it says, simply, without elaboration. “He’s not been sunshine and smiles at home, either. At least _you_ don’t have to live with him.” She doesn’t say who _he_ is, but she doesn’t need to.

It makes Thor smile.

___________

 

Thor and Malekith eventually hammer out an agreed schedule by way of a great deal of back-and-forth and no small amount of pain. When Angrboda has the kids for the first of the weekends under the agreement, Thor receives a call from a number he recognises all too well. Memories of the past few weeks have him hesitate for a moment before picking up the call.

“I’ve heard,” a familiar voice says, “That you’ve had a hell of a time with a particularly unpleasant client, and I think I should commiserate. Drinks on me.”

Half of him wants to, and half of him knows it verges on being terribly unprofessional.

“Sure you don’t want to?” Loki says, when Thor stays silent for too long. “I know he’s a real piece of work.”

“Don’t talk about my client like that,” Thor says instinctively, and is rewarded by Loki’s surprised –and heartfelt – laughter. It sounds real enough.

“Ah, Thor,” Loki says, and he almost sounds like the Loki Thor once knew; the Loki who made the time fly past during a conversation in a park under the sunshine, the Loki who let Thor fall asleep on his couch, the Loki who smiles like the sun coming up when he talks about his children. “He doesn’t deserve you.”

“Nonsense,” Thor says, briskly.  He knows where he stands here. “He’ll be all right. He’s just going through a difficult time at the moment.”

Now there is silence from Loki’s end of the line. “I meant it about the drinks,” he says, eventually. “That is, if you haven’t anything better to do tonight.”

Thor doesn’t.  Loki gives him an address in Holborn, a time, and hangs up before Thor can change his mind.

 

___________

 

The bar Loki meets him at is a classy, upmarket place, all tasteful lighting and glossy wood. It has an understated elegance, and Loki certainly doesn’t look out of place in it when Thor finds him at a booth tucked near the back of the establishment.

It’s awkward at first, but Thor hardly thought it could be otherwise, not when Loki’s spent most of the past few weeks yelling at him, casting aspersions on his intellect, and being generally displeased with his existence.

Conversation settles when Loki offers, as an olive branch of sorts, “The children haven’t been particularly happy with me.” His sharp eyes seem to see right into Thor. “I doubt they were the only ones,” he comments, dryly. “They told me…” He seems to be darkly amused at this, “That I am being a child, and to tell you they miss you.” Every word seems to be forced from him.

“I miss them too,” Thor says. He does. He hadn’t realised how much he had come to welcome those unexpected moments with the children. He missed Hel’s biting wit, Fenrir’s… well, Fenrir’s _biting_ , particularly as Thor’s never been on the receiving end of it, and Sleipnir’s calm steadiness, and Jormungandr’s warmth. With Loki the way he had been over the past few weeks, it hadn’t seemed like the right time to come and visit.

Loki orders something Thor has never heard of, and when he sees Thor staring at the menu, plucks it from his grasp with those long elegant fingers and orders something for him.

“Hey,” Thor protests.

“I’m buying,” Loki says, unconcernedly.

“That doesn’t mean you get to do what you want,” Thor objects.

Loki raises one eyebrow. “I think it does,” he says. “Within reason,” he amends, at the expression on Thor’s face. 

“Tell me why I agreed to come out here again,” Thor mutters.

“You could always leave,” Loki says, sharply.

Thor winces and shakes his head. A particularly sharp smile tugs at the corner of Loki’s mouth as he catches their server’s attention.

One drink turns into two and then into three, particularly when Loki seems to be knocking them back rather quickly. By the end of the fourth drink Thor starts to become concerned, although Loki certainly looks as if he can still handle himself.

"You might want to ease up on that," Thor says, when Loki orders a fifth drink. Loki casts a baleful glare in his direction. "Like my children, Mr. Odinson," he says, "I do what I want, and unlike them, I do not have a father to stop me."

Thor’s answering frown must have displeased Loki, for he decides an appropriate reaction is to gesture at Thor with the nearest bottle on the table, with the bottle listing in a highly precarious manner. "Also,” Loki says, “I drink what I want, Thor.”

"Except when I'm around," Thor retorts, neatly plucking the bottle from Loki's long, elegant fingers. “Don’t you think you’ve had quite enough?”

With surprising agility for someone as apparently deep in his cups as he is, Loki snatches the bottle back. “Did I instruct you to relieve me of my drink?” he asks, sharply. “I think not.” But he pours Thor a glass too, so Thor tries to convince himself that at least he’s helping to minimise the damage.

Loki stares fixedly at his glass. “How pathetic is this?” he asks. “I tried to think of someone I wanted to have a drink with and the only name I could think of was my lawyer.”

As there is nothing Thor can say to this, he is silent.

When Loki finally decides it’s time to head home, it’s fairly obvious he isn’t accomplishing it under his own power. Without a word, Thor drapes Loki’s arm over his shoulder and walks his protesting client home.

When Loki is standing before his front door, fumbling with his keys, he mutters, "Stands to reason the only way someone like you would be taking me home is if I were paying you by the hour." He is silent, but only for a moment. "Which I am."

Thor recoils as if stung. Loki looks up with an unusually steady gaze for someone as apparently inebriated as he had been, and Thor wonders for a moment if that had been deliberate.

Once safely inside the house, Loki has a new request. “Help me upstairs,” he demands, imperiously.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Thor says, slowly.

As it turned out, Loki could be very convincing when he wanted to be.

"Oh?" he asks, sharply. "I wonder how it would look if, after I had been escorted home by _my lawyer_ ,” Thor does not think he imagines the emphasis on the last two words, “I had a fall while trying to get up the stairs, or choked, or…” Loki's powers of persuasion did not seem at all affected by how much he had drunk. Thor is surprised to find that the same seemed to apply to his overall coordination, regardless of his insistence on Thor accompanying him up the stairs.

It isn’t entirely dark in Loki’s bedroom. Moonlight falls through the curtains, streaking the floor silver. While Thor can barely make out the indistinct shapes of furniture, he doesn’t trust his ability to navigate Loki through a room he doesn’t know. As Thor fumbles for the light switch, Loki chooses just that moment to lean heavily on him. Loki’s weight pins him to the wall, and Thor has only just realised he’s been well and truly trapped when cool fingers close on his own, pulling them gently away from the switch.

Then, Loki’s mouth is on his own, and all thought ceases.  

The shock is such that he does nothing, at first. Loki takes the opportunity to slide his other hand through Thor’s hair, and tug none too gently at it.

The noise Thor makes could just as easily have been _Stop_. Even he isn’t quite sure what he wants it to be. But his hands hang at his sides, and he makes no move to push Loki away, and Loki seems to take that as permission to go on kissing him.

What feels like too long, and yet not long enough, later, Loki breaks away. He doesn’t go far, resting his forehead against Thor’s and moving the hand in Thor’s hair to his shoulder.

“Not bad,” Loki says, and he almost sounds sober. “But that could have been a fluke. Shall we try that again?”

Without waiting for an answer, Loki moves in for another kiss, but Thor’s hands come to rest on his shoulders, and gently but firmly hold him back.

“No, Loki.”

Loki makes an ugly sound somewhere between laughter and a curse bitten back. “You seemed eager enough before,” he says, as he moves away.

Thor feels a sudden, sharp sense of loss, and he struggles to put the right words together. “I don’t mean… never…” he says, feeling as if they are coming out all wrong. “I meant… not like this.”

“Not like _what_ , Thor?” Loki asks, and Thor wonders if it’s his imagination, or if Loki suddenly sounds very much more awake than he had just minutes ago.

“Not this way,” Thor says. “Not when you’ll regret this in the morning.”

Loki laughs, low and amused, and leans in. Paying no heed to Thor’s unconscious flinching away, he reaches out to flick the switch next to Thor.

The room floods with light. Dazed, Thor blinks rapidly. When his vision adjusts, Loki is sitting on a couch, looking archly at him.

"I'm nowhere near as drunk as I seem, Mr. Odinson," says Loki with great asperity. "I will thank you to stop making unfounded assumptions."

Thor stares.

“May I add that you are being terribly presumptuous,” Loki remarks. “Whatever made you think I would regret it in the morning?”

“I thought –” Thor swallows his words.

“Oh yes,” Loki says, as if only just recalling his apparent condition earlier that night, “That. Well, it seemed like you would never get around to whatever it was you thought you wanted. So I thought I’d help.”

Thor hadn’t drunk anywhere as much as Loki had, and yet he felt as if his world was spinning.

Long fingers close around his hand, and gently draw him to the couch. “There,” Loki says, “Sit. You can stop gaping like a fish any time you please.”

Loki _definitely_ didn’t sound anywhere as drunk as he had earlier. Nevertheless, he lets the silence fall until Thor finds it so unbearable he has to say _something_.

“I thought,” he begins, and then he stops.

“You thought what, exactly?” Loki asks, but he is leaning companionably against the back of the sofa by Thor’s side, and his voice balances on a knife edge between encouraging and ever so slightly mocking.

"I thought the time wasn’t right for you,” he said, and Loki hums in what sounds like guarded agreement. “And I thought you’d never really be interested in –” 

Loki sighs, which shuts Thor up immediately. "Well, Mr. Odinson," says Loki, those arresting green eyes gazing right into his own, "I don’t know how much clearer I can make myself, but for _your_ sake, I shall try. I am _very_ interested, and I have never given a damn for propriety." He rests a hand on Thor’s shoulder, and allows Thor a moment to react before leaning in to brush his lips gently against Thor’s.  

This time, Thor lets him, although all he is able to do is meet Loki halfway, before Loki pulls back to gaze at him consideringly.

“Are you _sure_ ,” he asks, his eyes steady on Thor.

“Sure,” he says, and pauses, gathering up his courage. This was more difficult than speaking in front if a courtroom, than trying to sway a jury, even. Harder than anything he’s ever done in Court, really. It’s not as if he doesn’t want to – if wanting were enough, it wouldn’t be a problem. It’s that he doesn’t really know how to go about this, and part of him is worried he’s doing it wrong.

“Well?” Loki asks. “We haven’t got all night.”

Somehow that lights a fire under him, and he surges forward to capture Loki’s mouth in a hard, bruising kiss. Loki makes a noise that is both surprised and pleased, and he kisses Thor back with just as much intensity, sliding his arms around Thor’s waist to pull him closer.

Thor never wants to stop, but Loki has other ideas. He pulls Thor to his feet, and the next thing Thor knows, he’s on his back in what feels like an immensely comfortable bed, and Loki is looking down at him with an unbelievably fond expression. Thor is half-afraid to wake up and find he has simply dozed off on top of his papers again.

Thor jumps, a little, when Loki’s fingers find their way into the waistband of his jeans.

"Why so shy, Thor?" Loki teases. "It's not as if this is new to you, is it?"

Thinking that Loki will read his hesitation for the doubt it is not, and knowing Loki will see right through him - if not now, then certainly later - Thor decides to come clean.

"I've never," Thor starts. He wonders why saying these words are so difficult.

"You've never what," Loki follows, his tone teasing.

"Done this before," Thor admits.

"Done what?" Loki asks. "Become involved with a client? Kissed someone who isn’t a woman?"  
  
"The second one," Thor says, awkwardly. "And the first one too," he hastens to add.

The silence that falls then is telling.

Loki runs his fingers through his hair. "Have you ever even - oh, what an idiot I am, of course you have not."

Thor’s brow furrows in confusion, especially when Loki pulls away.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or amused," he says, running those clever fingers through his hair. "I imagine I will decide in time." He remains where he is. "Thor," he says, rather matter-of-factly, "I feel like such a monster.” He smiles when he says it, but it doesn’t re _a_ ch his eyes. “You might have said something,” he says quietly. “I wouldn't have pushed if I had known. How do you even know you want this?”

By way of an answer, Thor kisses him again.

He doesn’t expect Loki to go still. “Ah, Thor,” Loki manages, before he starts shaking, quietly. Thor is concerned until he realises that Loki is laughing.

Disgruntledly, he sits up, and waits until Loki’s fit is over. Still clearly amused (and _giggling_ ), Loki rests his head against Thor’s shoulder.

“Whatever am I going to do with you, Thor?” Loki asks. It doesn’t sound as if he expects an answer, and continues without one. “At first, I thought you were incredibly clueless,” Loki says, and Thor tries not to wince. “You didn’t seem to have half an idea of the kind of signals you were sending, and it was frankly hilarious.” Loki steadies himself on Thor’s shoulder and chuckles darkly. “It was funny at first, I’ll give you that. But then the children had to get into it too, and I think they are hardly better at reading signals than you are, Mr. Odinson. Speaking of which – I don't know what my children have been telling you - and I _know_ they've been telling you things, Thor, so don't bother lying or trying to cover for them, I'll have none of it."

“I make up my own mind,” Thor says, quietly.

Loki rests his head on his arm momentarily. "Ugh. This is pathetic. You must not think very much of me, being only brave enough to hit on someone who is contractually obliged to stay around.”

Loki looks worn and strangely vulnerable. While he has certainly looked more attractive, there is nothing in the world Thor wants more to do than pull Loki into his arms and prove every word he has just spoken is a lie. The self-loathing in Loki’s voice had been more than Thor could bear, and so Thor moves to gently press a kiss to Loki’s unresisting mouth, and to wrap his arms around Loki’s shoulders.

For a moment Loki allows it, and Thor really thinks that this is going to happen, right up until the moment Loki shoves him away.

"You must think I'm a terrible person," he says, smiling tightly, "Forcing myself on someone who has no choice but to do what I want.” Without waiting for Thor’s answer, he continues. "Are you sure Angrboda didn’t send you?" he asks. "It would be perfect, really. Ex-husband caught sleeping with his lawyer in middle of custody battle. I cannot imagine the scandal. Actually, I can. It would be excellent material for her. If I were her, it'd be what I'd do."

"You came to me," Thor points out, defensively.

"So I did," Loki says.

"This better not be some pity thing," he says, and his eyes are dark. “I can mess you up so badly for this, Odinson, you have no idea.”

"It's not like that!” protests Thor.

Loki shakes his head. "What's your agenda," Thor?" Those cool green eyes appraise him. "You can't possibly expect me to believe that a young, good looking professional could possibly be interested in a middle aged stay at home divorcee with four kids. What's your angle?"

"Is it so hard to believe?"

Loki makes a dismissive noise. "I'm sure you are adequate when it comes to convincing your opponents and the occasional judge. While I’m halfway certain your arguments could stand up in Court, you're not a particularly good liar. Out with it, Mr. Odinson. What is it you want from me?”  
  
Thor thinks on how Loki's talent with twisting words is probably going to make a mockery of everything he wants to say; so he leans in and answers Loki with a kiss that turns unexpectedly tender.

 He is surprised when Loki doesn’t pull away, and by the expression in Loki’s eyes when they part, Loki seems just as surprised as Thor feels, though he comments, "I'm impressed by the simplicity - and novelty - of your argument, Mr. Odinson, but I don't think it will hold up in court."  
  
Thor notices that he smiles as he says it, and is about to tell Loki how he loves looking at him like that, when Loki rests his finger against Thor's mouth.

"Hush," he commands Loki, "You look like you're about to say something stupid.”

Thor rolls his eyes.

“I have no idea how you still have a job if you keep telegraphing your intentions in this manner," grumbles Loki. Then his expression turns serious again. "Do you even know what you're getting yourself into, Thor?" he asks.

He doesn’t wait for Thor’s answer before pushing him away again, gently, but firmly. “You should go,” Loki says, not looking at him. “Before I do something we’ll both regret.”

“What makes _you_ think I’ll regret this?” Thor challenges.

Loki shakes his head. “Perhaps you won’t regret it at first,” he answers, quietly. “But one day, you could. You'll hate yourself, then, Thor," he says, steadily, not looking at Thor but at some point above his shoulder. "And then you'll hate me, too."  
  
Loki's gaze is so far away. Thor rests a hand on the warm curve of Loki's neck. "I'm not like that."  
  
Loki looks at him then. "You _think_ you're not like that," he corrects, the ghost of a smile gracing his mouth. He frowns abruptly at the look on Thor’s face. "Don't do that," he snaps.

Thor looks at him, surprised.

"That... Wide-eyed puppy look," Loki mutters, deliberately looking away from him. "It's disgraceful on a grown man."

“I didn’t –”

“Of course you wouldn’t know you were doing it,” mutters Loki. “You have no idea of the effect…” he doesn’t bother finishing the sentence and just shakes his head.

"I imagine this isn't what usually happens," Thor says.

Loki laughs ruefully. "None of this is what usually happens. You, this… none of it. Why should this part of it be any different?"

He takes in Thor’s expression and his own gentles. "If it's any consolation to you," Loki says, "This isn't how I expected tonight to go, either."

Thor looks at him, takes his measure, and takes a risk. Surprisingly, Loki moans into the kiss Thor steals, and with barely disguised hunger, shoves him away.

"Get out," orders Loki, "Get out of my house before I despoil you here and now."

Thor laughs and obeys, but not before pressing a last kiss to the stern set of Loki’s mouth, nervous at the taking of this liberty that still feels so new; but no less eager for it.

When they break apart Loki is flushed, but grins wickedly and says - "This is starting to get repetitive," he warns, but a reluctant smile tugs at the edges of his mouth. "Not that I find it any less convincing."

He shows Thor out. “Think about it, Thor,” he says, his eyes going serious, even as the half smile stays on his mouth. “Then come to me when you’ve made up your mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I wonder what Daddy is doing,” Hel says, speculatively, when their mother has taken Jormungandr for his bath. 
> 
> “Having a quiet night without all of us, I suppose,” Sleipnir answers. 
> 
> “He could,” Hel concedes. “But it would be a terrible waste of an empty house.” 
> 
> Sleipnir looks at her, aghast. “This isn’t about Thor, is it?” 
> 
> Even Fenrir rolls his eyes at this. Hel, on the other hand, isn’t quite as restrained. 
> 
> “What are you, seven?” Hel demands, as Fenrir laughs. "With the way you came into the world, I don't think _you_ should be quite so squeamish about such simple speculation.”
> 
> Sleipnir seizes his music player and resolutely puts his earphones in. 
> 
> “Honestly,” Hel mutters. “With the way you act, I should have been the eldest.”


End file.
